The Familiar of Zero: The Right Kind of Familiar
by negi8820
Summary: Same story as canon but a different Saito? Will he overcome the odds of being in this new world? Well hey its my fourth story so check it out. Plus I favor this anime more than Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) A new story that I am writing after such a long time. It came to me as I stumbled upon this magnificent anime and manga and I have been in love with it since. I have watched it and read it several times over and have finally decided to write this story. Basically its canon but with a twist. Saito can actually talk his way out of his ever ongoing problems with Louise. In a sense he will be Mister Suave which also means he will be very OC but don't fear because this story will still be as epic and even more romantic than the original. There will also be elements of "Hayate the Combat Butler" in here as well as music. So please enjoy this story and I will try to update my other stories as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Familiar of Zero/ Zero no Tsukaima","Hayate the Combat Butler" or any other elements. They belong to their own rightful owners.

Please enjoy the show.

"The Familiar of Zero: The Right Kind of Familiar"

My name is Saito Hiraga and I was born on December 9th in the year 1990. I am 17 years old. I have Black hair, which is constantly messy and I wear a white shirt, which I usually keep covered by my favorite Blue/White parka. (I mostly wear it because it is pretty cool plus it always keeps me at the right kind of temperature.)I also wear black pants and White/Blue sneakers. I am just your average high school student with no dreams other than to live. My parents are both dead and I live by myself. For years I have been going from job to job just take make ends meet, but on the bright side of things I did pick up many useful skills. I have learned to talk my way out of almost any problem except when the boss finds you deflowering their ever lovely and "Innocent" daughters. I have even trained my body to be extremely durable and tough just so that I could perform my duties with ease and to run away from said bosses. I have learned to play the guitar and to make some pretty decent music though I usually end up using garage band which is pretty useful considering all of the instruments it has that I myself do not. I am practically a one man band. Then again with all of these things I guess that just makes me different than your average student huh? Never the less I continue to push and persevere. I made sure to promise myself to never bow down to anyone unless they earn my trust and respect. Unfortunately that has caused me to lose many of my jobs, which currently leads to my awful predicament. Walking though Tokyo, Japan which is where I live, (thus the setting of my crappy life) I find myself with my guitar strapped across my back and my laptop in hand (did I mention I have a laptop? Because I do and it cost me three years' worth of rent just to get. The reason? Well instead of charging up with a normal plug it recharges through the solar rays in the sky that way whether it is day or night it will charge up. Plus there is less rent to pay on the electric bill this way.) broke and jobless of course. As I wander the streets heading towards my next meeting point as well as interview I notice a green blob appear in my path. It becomes apparent to me that I am the only one who notices it seeing as I am the only one freaking out. Going up to it I notice that it is excreting a warm feeling into me. I feel it tempting me to reach out and touch it. Obviously I am only human so I let my curiosity overcome my common sense and touch it. I start thinking that it feels like warm jello. Maybe that is what it was. Large green jello? Of course I realize how stupid of a thought that is and I begin to pull my hand back only for the jello like substance to wrap itself around my hand and pull me in. I start to freak out and start screaming for help. How can nobody help me? Why won't they notice me? Am I going to die here? But I don't want to die yet I still have so much to do! I want to live! Somebody! Anybody! Help me! The green blob completely pulls me in and I see nothing and I feel nothing. I glance around and see that I am fine. I was alive? I hope so. Then again I am floating so maybe I died and I am in purgatory? Great now I wish I wasn't atheist because I certainly do not want to go to hell.

**Answer My Guidance!**

Whose voice is that?

**(FLASH)**

"Wha… What is that light? Screw it! I might as well head towards it! After all it could be heaven calling out to me."

As I feel myself getting sucked up by the white light I close my eyes only to reopen them again to see blue azure skies.

"Hey Heaven isn't so bad…wait why am I falling?" I turn my body around to see the ground rapidly approaching. "Oh crap I can't believe I got rejected! I knew that white light was too good to be true! Fuck You God!" I scream as I point both my middle fingers towards the white sky. I finally hit the ground head first and hear an explosion. Of course it matters not to me as I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by weird looking people and monsters.

"_Considering that I survived a drop from that height head first and that I am able to feel a concussion must reaffirm the fact that I am dead and these weird people and their monster must be the denizens of hell, though they don't look as scary as the stories say. They must have been greatly exaggerated. I wonder how long I was out for? Hopefully not to long." I thought_

"Who are you?" Asked ?

"Huh" I say as sit up and turn to look at the owner of said voice. It was a Pink haired girl that looked like she could have been Hermoine Granger from that harry potter movie. Maybe if she dyed her hair she could pull it off. The Pink haired girl was very short and she had very plain white skin. She wore a White shirt and a Black skirt as well as a Black cloak that was tied together along with a medallion with the picture of a star on it. Over all she ranked a solid 10 on my cuteness meter.

"Where are you from commoner? Can you even understand me?" She asked

"Well at least it met your big declaration. Summoning forth a commoner." Said another ? who began to laugh

I turned to the new voice and my jaw almost dropped. Holy shit her tits were huge. I still the blood that wished to spurt out my nose and gained a better look at her. She had dark brownish skin but she wasn't black per say it just looked like a permanent tan on her. She had long Redish hair and wore the same clothes as the pink haired girl….wait did she say summoning? Was I summoned to hell?

"I just made a small mistake!" Yelled the pink haired girl

"It's just like you Louise The Zero! You always surpass our expectations!" Said the red head. Everyone began to laugh after that. They were obviously laughing at her and demon or no demon it was unkind to laugh at another.

"Hey wait a minute!" I began to scream but was quickly shut up as the now identified Louise yell at me to shut up.

"Mr. Colbert!" Said Louise to a bald man who wore long dark Blue/White Robes and held a long Brown stick with 2 Red stripes on it. He was bald and wore small glasses but he held a kind face.

"What is it?" Said Colbert

"Please allow me to summon once more!" Louise pleaded

"I can't allow that." He responded

"Why is that!" she yelled

"This ceremony is a ritual that decides the eternality of a mages life. Asking to re-do it is a disgrace to the entire ritual. Whether you approve of it or not he is now your familiar." He calmly responded

"_A Familiar? What is that? Well whatever at least my stuff is ok. I should probably start getting out of here before they remember my presence." I think to myself_

"But I have never heard of a commoner as a familiar before?" Said Louise as she grabbed onto my parka before I could rightfully escape. Everyone began to laugh again. Most likely at her.

"Whether he is a commoner or not I do not accept any exceptions." Continue with the ritual said Colbert

"With this…thing?" Said Louise as she poked something hard into my spine.

"_God that hurts! What is she even poking me with?" I think to myself_

"Hurry this up or do I really have to expel you?" Said Colbert in a stern voice.

"I understand." Said Louise in a defeated tone. She then kicked me in the butt which in turn flipped me over. She obviously had no qualms with hitting me.

"_Tch. Demons. Always doing hurtful things." I think to myself. I hear everyone cheering Louise on._

"Tch, be grateful. Normally commoner never get this chance from a noble in their entire lifetime! **My name is Louise Francoise Le Bran De La Valiel.**" Said Louise

Louise then points her stick at my forehead and then sits on her knees in front of me.

"**To the Pendent that holds the five powers, bless this one, and yield this one as my familiar." She said.**

Louise then wrapped her arms around my head and kissed me. I was purely amazed.

"_Well if this is hell then fuck it I am glad I am here!...Wait a minute is there steam coming off of my hand?...Oh shit that fucking burns!"I think to myself right before I black out wondering what I got myself into._

Well there goes the story! I hope that you were all able to enjoy it! Please read & review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you couldn't tell already this story is mostly in Saito's P.O.V. but will at times be in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Familiar of Zero/ Zero no Tsukaima", Hayate the Combat Butler" or any other elements in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

Please enjoy the show.

"**The Familiar of Zero: The Right Kind of Familiar"**

**Chapter 2**

I awaken startled and immediately sit myself up. I begin to glance around the room as I ask myself _"Was that all just some weird dream?"_

"So you have finally awakened." Said a voice

"Huh?" I say pitifully as I turn around to silly the Pink haired girl from before standing in front of me. "AHHHH! So it wasn't a dream?"

"After much discontent I have given up and just decided to take you as my familiar. Be grateful commoner." Said Louise as she walked towards her wardrobe.

"Why have I been brought to hell? What purpose do you have for me? Just return me to my home! I had a job to do and a life to live! I don't want to be dead!" I ask as I stand up. I then begin to blush furiously as Louise starts to remove her clothing. Of course as a healthy (at least I was when I was alive.) teenage boy I can't help but stare at the cute girl that is stripping in front of me but that stopped as soon as my face was hit with clothing.

"Go wash those. As a servant you should do at least that much." Said Louise.

I begin immediately shaking my head no while trying to remove the shirt that somehow has attacked itself to my face.

"If you can't even understand that much then you are just worse than a dog." Said Louise as she slumped her shoulders in complete disappointment.

"Hey what the heck do you think you are doing? Trying to seduce me? Before that who are you?" I scream out as I finally remove the monster shirt from my face.

"It's so annoying! All it does is cry, cry, and cry!" Yelled out Louise as she began to cover her ears with her hands. "Wait a minute! I learned a silencing spell last year! I could use that to shut him up!" she said to herself. "I think it was something like this…" **"Immediately hold your silence and answer my demand." She said**. Unfortunately for Saito this cause and explosion to occur.

"Gah!" I yelped out as I feel my newly scorched body hit the floor. Of course the clothing I used to shield myself turned into ashes.

"That's so strange. I am sure I said the spell correctly. It must be this stupid familiar's fault it didn't work correctly." Said Louise

"What was that?" I say as I feel my eyes swirling about. "Grrr I was holding back since you are cute but now I don't care anymore." I say as I get back up and lunge at the cute little pink haired girl.

"I understand. I understand." Said Louise just as a grab hold of her shoulders. _"He is pretty handsome for a commoner." Thinks Louise_

"Are you telling me you couldn't understand me before?" I ask

"No I understood you before. I just mean that I can still hear you talking! And how dare you lay a hand on your master you perverted dog!" Yells out Louise as she slaps me away. "Damn it what is the meaning of this. That spell of silence totally didn't work! Ugh I screwed up again." Says Louise as her head slumps down in defeat. "Well what is your name?" She asks.

"Me? I am Saito Hiraga and I am from Japan." I say to Louise

"Saito Hiraga?" Says Louise. _"What kind of fucked up name is that?" She thinks._

"Anyway, why am I here?" I ask

"Isn't it obvious? You were summoned by me of course. As my familiar." she responds while puffing out her chest. The air around her suddenly turns into one of authority.

"A familiar?" I ask obviously confused and a tad scared by what that could mean as I take a step back and then remember back to earlier when my hand was being burned. Luckily it still looks normal…well except for the new tattoo that they must have branded onto me. _"It must be a number of some sorts! They branded me like they did the Jews back in the holocaust! OMG I am a slave or maybe this is my prisoner hell number like they give to prisoners back on earth but this time it's imbedded onto my skin forever and for all eternity! They must have done it when this girl was kissing me as a distraction! I will be stuck and tortured in hell for all eternity! Damn it Santa Claus you lied to me!_

Time Skip: 10 minutes later:

This is the Tristein Kingdom within the Halkeginia continent and you're a student at this school for magic using beings and…"I say while pointing at her but she interrupts me with her all might righteous attitude

"I will not allow a familiar to address me as such; especially my familiar. My name is Louise. Louise De La Valiel." She said

"Yes, yes, and I am the familiar that Louise has summoned, right? You know those things that accompany sorcerers. I know that much from movies and mangas." I say. _"I am glad I am at least not in hell. Course there now goes the possibility that god exists…for now." I think to myself._

"~sigh~ Why is my familiar a commoner? Why not a dragon or a griffin? I wanted something cooler!" Said Louise as she got increasingly frustrated and was about ready to blow something up…again. Though when she calmed down she noticed that Saito was missing. "Saito Hiraga?" she asked only to turn and notice that the door was wide open. "Did he just run away? My familiar…you're kidding right?" she wondered out loud

"_Holy shit gotta run, gotta run, gotta run! That's it I am not in hell but an insane asylum. I must have eaten something bad and I started having hallucinations and that is why they threw me in here. They must have thought I was crazy like everyone else here. They must have also noticed that weird girl taking a liking to me so they just bunked us in the same room together. They also must have branded me so that they could use that to identify me. Why the hell is this place so big! It must be like that place from that batman game. What was it called arkham asylum? Yeah that was it. Actually why am I happy that I got that right? There were crazy ass psychos in that game! Fuck I am so screwed! I really need to get the hell outta here! Whoa stop and back up before they notice you Saito. Just keep calm and play it smoothly." I thought as I noticed two people wearing the same clothes from earlier though both of their cloaks were of different colors._

One of them was a Blonde haired boy that wore a frilly White shirt, which showed off some of his chest and dark Purple pants as well as Brown shoes and a Black Cloak. He had amazing White skin that was obviously well tended to as well as dark green eyes. In his right hand he held a Rose.

The other one was a girl that was shorter than the blonde male. She wore the same clothes as Louise except that she wore a Brown cloak instead of a Black one. She had long brown hair and a nice white complexion as well as purple lavender eyes.

"I am really good at making soufflé." The girl said

"I would love to try it out." Said the boy as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of Course, Katie. I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes." Responded the boy as sparkles appeared around his head.

"Oh Lord Guiche…" She said lovingly as hearts appeared around her head.

"_Now while those two are distracted I will use my amazing ninja skills and silently pass by them!" I think to myself_

"There cannot exist any deceitfulness to my feeling towards you…" Said the now identified Guiche. He stopped speaking as he turned his head to look at something crawling on the floor. "It's the commoner that Louise summoned." Said Guiche

"_Busted!" I think as I crawl away faster._

"Oh the one from today's ceremony! It's big news even among the first years." Says the girl. I get up and act nonchalant as if I had found something I was looking for and put my hands into my pockets and slowly walk away.

"He suddenly fell unconscious earlier and was unable to move so it was a big pain to us." Said Guiche in a matter of fact tone. "Wait there." He said to me.

"Yes?" I replied

"Do you have no gratitude towards a noble that troubled his own hands for you?" Said Guiche coolly.

"Is that so? Well, thank you….Well then I'll be leaving!" I say excitingly. "God what an irritating moron." I say lowly until I hear ~clack, clack, clack~ ~clack, clack, clack~ "Oh no!" I hear Louise coming rapidly.

"What a lack of etiquette." Said Guiche as I ran away quickly

Time Skip: 5 minutes later

"Excellent it's the exit!" I exclaimed to myself as I stop for a quick moment to catch my breath and then I begin to run once again. Of course I notice the same Red head from earlier sitting at a fountain (Inside the Building?) Of course while running past I yell out "Nice Rack!" right before I push through the double Brown wooden doors that bar my exit. I can hear them saying something about me very quickly but I ignore it as I jump down the steps and land on the grass outside and make a run for it. I only make it a few yards before I feel myself lifted into the air. At first I think I somehow missed some large as muscle doctor that was meant to restrain people but that thought quickly vanishes as I see the ground getting further and further away, and then I feel myself swishing through the air.

"Somebody help me! I am going fall!" I yell out.

"I would like it if you give in already. This is the second time that I had to levitate you today." Said a voice I turn my head and notice that it was Guiche who was point his Rose at me. Following him was Louise. I then started to fly around some more as he moved his Rose from side to side. I was slowly getting sick and began thinking of getting revenge against this person…but first I need to get down and maybe find a garbage…or maybe I'll just use Guiche's shoes.

"Are you serious? A familiar that ran away from its master! That's hilarious!" Said a new voice which quickly began laughing. I then feel someone glaring a hole through my skull. Considering I was beginning to believe in the existence of magic I would not be surprised if it was actually happening.

"Then this is…" I began to say only to stop as I looked up and finally noticed one small Red moon…and next to it was a big ass Blue moon. (A/N not to be associated with the drinks. XD)

"You…You're kidding me!" I scream out only to be brought back down to…whatever this planet was and began to accept the fact that magic was unfortunately real. As soon as I touched the ground I slump my head down in defeat and horror and begin to walk back to Louise's room. As soon as I entered the room I sat on the pile of hay that was on the floor unfortunately that was a dumb idea because Louise gained a better one and immediately placed a collar around my neck.

"WTF is this shit?" I shout

"Shut up you stupid dog! How dare you run away! From now on you will be kept on a leash!" She screamed at me.

"Look Louise…" I say but I am rudely interrupted

"That's Master to you, you, you dumb dog! How could you embarrass me like that!" she said

"Master I am sorry for everything but please try to understand. I am scared. I don't know what is even going on. Everything is so strange around here! I just want to go home to Japan…to Earth. I say solemnly

Earth? Japan? Where are those? I have never heard of countries with those names before." Said Louise.

"Master if you promise to remove the collar then I will tell you everything and anything about me that you want to know." I said trying to look as feeble as possible in hopes that she would fall for it.

"Hmmm…maybe" she says as she removes her clothes again and throws them at my face for the second time of the night. She quickly changes into a night gown and lays on her bed. "Only if you wash my clothes and wake me as soon as the sun begins to shine." She says with a smug face

"Of course M-M-Master." I say. _"Just bear with I for a bit Saito. Just play along for a bit until you can gather information and then find a way home. Away from this place." I think to myself as I tell her the story of my planet and about me_

Well folks that's chapter 2. The chapters will probably all be short but I will post as many as I can in the meantime. The reason why is because I am typing this at school and I only have 2 hours between each class which may seem like much but I gotta eat and relax as well ya know? Anyway I will try to do my best. So please enjoy. Oh and seriously watch the anime it's amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you couldn't tell already this story is mostly in Saito's P.O.V. but will at times be in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Familiar of Zero/ Zero no Tsukaima", Hayate the Combat Butler" or any other elements in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

Please enjoy the show.

"The Familiar of Zero: The Right Kind of Familiar"

Chapter 3

"So you from a place called Japan which is located on a place called earth?" asked Louise in a skeptical tone

"Yup!" I responded

"And you guys are extremely technologically advanced that you even have space flight?" she asked again

"Once again yes." I responded

"Oh god...I have an insane familiar." groaned Louise

"Hey! I am not insane. I have proof! I brought with me from my world...a laptop!" I exclaim with righteous flames in my eyes.

"A what?" she said

"Oh right...under-developed planet. Look where is my squarish silver...thingy." I said trying to describe it in the most dumb down way possible.

"Oh that dumb thing? It's on the desk and that black case is over by the wall." she said

"Oh perfect. I'm glad you brought my guitar case as well. Anyway this silver square here is my laptop. Flip this side open and the screen turns on. I type in my security password and bam! We are good to go. Well except for the internet because this place sucks. Anyway it still has few functions left like iTunes and Garage Band!" I say in mild happiness. I turn to see Louise's eyes about to explode. "Uh Louise?" I asked a bit concerned. I see her remain unmoving so thinking quickly I scoop her up in my arms and place her in her bed. I slowly remove the key from the palms of her hands and unlock the collar and remove it from my neck just as Louise's brain rebooted.

"Saito what was that magic?" she asked as she sat up.

"That was the magic of technology and that is barely anything my world has to offer. In fact I would say if my world went to war with you guys would be screwed. Mostly because we have the power to wipe continent of the map." I tell her even if I exaggerated my world's abilities a bit. Louise just gave me a look of horror.

"Don't worry though because I am sure it won't have to come to that." I tell her.

"Now why don't you lay back down master and I will demonstrated one of my laptop's many useful abilities." I say

"Which would be what exactly?" she asks with natural curiosity as she gently lays herself down.

"Get comfortable while I set up. Ok?" I tell her

"Ok but make it quick because I am tired." She tells me as I set up my laptop and I place it at the window so that it could absorb the moonlight and later on the sun light. I go through my ITunes and click on of my favorite video games main menu theme songs. That's right I play "Dearly Beloved" from "Kingdom Hearts 2". I set it up for a loop so that it would continuously play through the night.

"_He looks…kind of…handsome in the moonlight…for a plebian of course. I guess they got the beautiful part right when I received this familiar. I just hope that he is strong and useful." Thought Louise as the music began to slowly play._

"Louise err…I mean Master here is a little soothing music to help you calm your nerves and to help you fall asleep. I hope it is to your liking." I tell her in a cool voice as I turn to face her and smile down at her. She quickly eeps and turns around. I could still see her face and I saw her blushing. That was good that mean my relationship points towards her were increasing which means more leeway for me to get away with things.

"Y-y-y-you can c-c-call me Louise…but only when we are alone you got that!" She said trying to keep herself composed

I slowly walk up to the bed and lean over and whisper huskily into her ear.

"Of course Maaaasssstttteeeeerrrr." I say with as much breath as possible and I grin as I see shivers run down her back. I lean back and walk over to my pile of hay, remove my parka, and lay on the hay and I place the parka over me like a makeshift blanket. "Goodnight Louise." I say lowly as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight…Saito." I hear her whisper out. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Time Skip: The Next Morning**

I wake up early and quickly remember where I am. I slowly get up and put my parka on. I turn to see Louise sleeping soundly in her bed. _"She is super cute when she sleeps like that." I think with a smile._

I quickly go to my laptop and turn the music off and then set about to do the chores I promise Louise I would do. When I return I see Louise still sleeping. Going up to here I lift up her covers and nudge her awake.

"Who are you?" she says groggily as she begins to awaken.

"Here are your clothes." I tell her as I toss her a pile of her clothes on top of her.

"You told me to prepare them for you last night didn't you?" I ask while pointing a finger at her.

"Oh yea, my familiar. Didn't I just summon you yesterday?" She asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey where is my underwear?" she asks questioningly

"You can get those yourself. I am not grabbing your panties for you." I yell out while stomping my foot down.

"I will take away your meal then." She responds with a smug smile.

"Come on you can grab them yourself after all would you really want a man to be going through your panties?" I respond with a twitch in my eye.

"Gah fine." she says as she gets up and grabs her panties from her drawer. She puts them on and then looks at me with a menacing glare. "Well?" She says angrily.

"Well what?" I respond

"Dress me you idiot! You are my familiar and one of your duties is to dress your master!" She yells out. I quickly go into a thinking pose.

"_One positive point is that I get to dress a cute girl. A Negative point is that I will totally be a pedophile. Another positive point is that this is the medieval age and a pedophile doesn't exist so that cancels the other point out. Another positive point is that it will make her happy which in turn will cause her to leave me alone for a bit. Over all every point is positive so I might as well do it." I think to myself_

Coming out of my thoughts I see Louise quickly getting impatient so I just decide to dress her. From behind of course that way I would get a nice view of her cute little ass. Hehe who says you can't have fun with this.

"Come on lets go." She says as I finished with her clothing.

"Where to?" I ask

"To breakfast of course." She said as she raised her head into the air. She calmly stood in front of the door and waited so I grabbed my laptop and guitar case and on cue I opened the door for her. It was slowly becoming apparent to me that she wouldn't let up but then again I couldn't complain after all we are getting breakfast on considering the fact that she told me she was a noble I was expecting the best. As we walked into the dining hall I slowly follow Louise while looking around the area I see different people wearing the same outfits as yesterday but with different colored cloaks. Maybe this was like "Harry Potter" and the cloaks represented what house they belonged to? Of course I could be wrong but then again I don't really care as I stare at the table or more importantly what is on said tables. FOOD! GLORIOUS FOOD! It was like a royal feast! Rack up another positive point for Louise. I am so glad we get to eat like this. As we stop I lean on the chair a gaze at the tasty morsel in front of my face.

"Wow that is an awesome feast!" I say aloud. Louise gives me another glare which I am starting to get adjusted to.

"Hurry and pull out the chair…that is discourteous of you." She says with anger.

"Yes, yes." I say as I pull the chair out for her and then as she sits I push her back in. I lean on the table to get a closer inspection of the wonderful piece of steak and eggs that look juicy and scrumptious. The bread looks to be perfect and steamy. The orange juicy looking…juice looked savory. The soups smelled delectable and warm. Over all it gave off an air of perfection.

"Is today some type of holiday? It looks like an amazing feast from the morning! Sorry I haven't eaten anything since yesterday so I am a little excited. What?" I exclaim only to turn my head to see Louise have a look of anger and discomfort. I see her point down and look to see a cracked crappy looking plate on the stony floor. "That is a plate isn't it?" I say

"Only nobles can sit at the table. A commoner like you sits on the floor." she says

"W-what? No way!" I yell out which attracts glances from others. I see Louise get angry again so I just decide to sit on the floor and put up with the mild humiliation. I didn't really care as long as I could eat. A few seconds later I see everyone cup their hands together and they begin to pray. Apparently religion exists here as well.

"**To our great creator Burihelum and the Queen, her Highness, I am grateful for this modest meal. Amen."** They say and after words begin to eat. I almost feel like crying as I stare down at my plate. On it is a single piece of bread that seems harder than the stone and seemed to be oddly colored. I could slowly see my life ending before the week was up if things kept up like this.

"Modest? That's what my meal is." I say lowly as anime tears streamed down my face. I bite into the bread and could practically feel my jaw cracking against the tough bread.

Time Skip: 15 minutes later

During the entire time we ate or when Louise ate because I couldn't really call what I did as eating. I noticed that nobody sat in the chair next to her. If I had to guess that seat was reserved for me and Louise was totally mistreating me after al she seemed like the kind of girl to do something like that. My guess is that she was getting me back for last night's escapade.

"Really during meals familiars are supposed to be on standby outside, but I put in a special request for you to be next to me." She said proudly

"_LIES! You're the only one that doesn't see me as a human being!" I think in my head. I am slowly beginning to dislike nobles mostly due to my current experiences with them._

"I would rather be off somewhere else!" I yell out. "Hey what is everyone doing out there?" I ask her as I look upon the other student nobles sitting on chairs at tables drinking tea and eating cakes and sitting with different animals. "_Didn't these assholes just eat?" I think as my stomach begins to grumble._

"There are no lessons for the second years today; so that they can start to communicate better with their familiars." She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think we should totally skip this one." I say lowly and then we hear a low growling behind us. We turn to see a big red lizard behind us. I jump back a bit as I yell out "Holy crap it's a Pokémon! You have a fucked up charmeleon!"

"What is a Pokémon? This is a salamander." Says the red headed girl from yesterday. She was sitting down and petting the lizard.

"Sheesh keep it in its poke ball before I get jealous." I say while laughing to myself.

"What are you talking about? Tch well Flame won't do anything bad after all a contract familiar will always obediently obey its master. You won't run away will you Flame." Said the girl

"Mind your own business!" yelled Louise to the girl.

"Hey you probably just grabbed some commoner that was walking by didn't you. You deceived us quite well with that explosion." Said the girl

"Your wrong! I made a proper summoning and he just came out!" she said to the girl

"Well he is just fitting for you isn't he? "Louise the Zero" said the girl

I could see Louise get angrier from that name thus I decide to put a stop on it. That and it was always fun to mess with people especially girls.

"Actually I am from a different world that is far more advanced in technology oh and I am a skillful Knight of the highest kind!" I tell her coolly just to mess with her.

She stood back flabbergasted and I grabbed hold of Louise's hand and dragged her away before the situation escalated. I quickly brought her to a table and sat her down.

"You wait here and calm yourself down and I will go and grab you some tea ok?" I say as I walk away. I hear a quick "Ok." Before I am out of range and quickly make my way towards one of the many tea carts that was standing around the area but before I could reach one a giant floating purple eyeball moved in front of me. Surprised I stumble back and falling onto something or someone in this case. Regaining my bearings I twist around and loop my arms around the waist of a gorgeous girl. I easily catch her and we come face to face with each other. I notice her Grayish eyes (A/N seriously what color is that?) and Black hair as well as her creamy white skin. She wore a Black long sleeved button down shirt as well as a frilly apron and orange bow tie. She had a maid's hat on. (A/N Is that what it is?)

"Sorry." I tell the woman as her face begins to heat up most likely from the close proximity. I quickly adjust us so that we are standing fine. If only I pulled a spider-man and caught the piece of cake that she was originally holding then I would have seemed more awesome. Oh well. We can only dream can't we.

"No, it is ok. I am fine." She says as I let go of her and she bends down to pick up the cake and places it on the plate. I offer her a hand back up when she gasps.

~Gasp~ "Could you perhaps be the one whom became Ms. Valiel's familiar?" She asks

"Oh so you know about me?" I ask a bit excited. _"Ah sweet! Such a gorgeous girl knows about me! Maybe if I play my cards right I can get her to serve me in a whole other manner." I perversely thought to myself._

For a commoner to be summoned as a familiar is already the top gossip around here." She said with a bright smile.

"Well I don't really know much about this whole noble and commoner thing other than one group uses magic and another doesn't but other than that everyone seems the same. Well except that the nobles seem to lack any manners at all to those they deem lesser than themselves." I say while scratching my cheek in an absent minded fashion. "So are you a noble as well?" I ask her

"Absolutely not! I have been given the honor of being able to serve here! My name is Siesta. I am just a mere commoner like you. What is your name?" she asked with excitement

"My name is Saito Hiraga and I am the most amazing man alive!" I tell her with pride as flames take the place of my eyes and the scene around me changes into one of shining lights.

"I-I see." She said with a sweat drop.

"But you can just call me Saito." I said as everything changed back to normal.

"Saito huh? That is a peculiar name isn't it?" she asked but before we could ask were heard someone yell out to us.

"Hey!" said ?

We turn around to see Guiche sitting on a chair with a Brown lump that looked to have a turquoise upside down triangle on its head was just laying on his lap. Across from him sat a Blonde haired girl who wore the school uniform and a Black cloak she also had a red bow on her head.

"Is the cake still not ready?" asked Guiche

"Yes right away sir." Responded Siesta

Instantly I gained an evil smirk across my face as my hair shadowed my eyes but I quickly replaced it with a smile as I look towards Siesta and grabbed the platter from her hands.

"I will bring it to him. After all I did bump into you before." I told her with the kindest smile I could muster.

"But Saito that has been…" she began but I quickly interrupted her.

"It is ok." I tell her as I give her a quick wink. I quickly stern my face and remember the events from last night. _"This outta show that stupid idiot for flinging me all over the place last night." I think to myself as I take the deepest breath possible and gather all of the spit in my mouth the one place and drop the biggest loogie onto the cake and quickly smear it with my thumb so that he wouldn't notice. I laugh to myself evilly as I turn to see Siesta's horrified face. She looked like she was about to faint._

"B-b-b-but Mr. Saito surely you will get into…" she tried to say but once again I wave her off and start to stroll towards Guiche. As I approach them I hear a bit of their conversation.

At the very least Guiche don't bring your mole near me again." Says the girl

"Here you go." I say as I place the plate down. _"That's a mole? That shit is huge! It looks like a fucking Pokémon. Damn this world is seriously weird." I think to myself as I hear Guiche talk to me._

"Oh, also please bring me another tea." He asks before he turns his attention from the cake back to the girl. I linger around a bit far enough to not be noticed but close enough to see and hear their conversation.

"Your familiar is also very cute, just like you." Says Guiche to the Blonde girl

"You are as flattering as ever." Responded the girl as she scratched her familiar's head.

"_Is that a toad? What the fuck is wrong with its tongue?" I think to myself as I stare at the tiny frog that sat on the girl's palm. Its tongue flickered in and out of its mouth each time going into a heart shape._

"Well, I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes." Said Guiche with a smile. It became apparent to me how often he used that line with girls considering he did it out of reflex.

"But recently, I have been hearing a rumor that you are also dating a first year girl…" Said the Blonde girl. At the mention of another girl Guiche immediately tensed up and I could see the cogs in his head turn at a rapid pace as he tried to think of a clear answer.

"Nonsense! There cannot exist…" he tried to say but I beat him to it

"Any deceitfulness to my feelings towards you." I say coolly. I had heard the line plenty of time as I used to work at a bar at some point and that was a common pick up line that I would hear used very often towards girls. "That is how it goes right?" I say as they turn to look at me. I slowly start to walk away.

"W-what are you…?" He began to say but I stop walking and once again I feel the need to cut him off like I do to everyone else.

"Oh I get it now! The colors actually represent different grade levels. Black is for second years and the girl from last night with the Brown cloak is a first year." I say to myself out loud so that they could both here me.

"Guiche what is he talking about?" asked the girl with a worried expression across her face.

"Hey! Get back to your duties server!" he yelled out to me. I turn my head and stick my tongue out at him

"I am not a server, idiot." I say with a grin. Ah yes I could already see the world crumbling around him.

~Gasp~ "You're Louise the Zero's…" he again tried to say but I cut him off again trying to keep him on the defenseless and speechless.

"Thank you very much for last night…well good luck!" I say as I start to walk away again.

"Hey Guiche what is he talking about?" Says the girl. I could practically feel Guiche panic behind me. I don't even need to turn around to tell that. I see the same girl from last night and I walk towards her

"You see…I told you last night, I ran into that familiar and stuff happened. That's all." Said Guiche as he looked into my direction and almost had a heart attack as he saw the girl walking in his direction. "Montmorency! It is noisy here. Let us go and talk in the shade. Let's go. Let's go." Said Guiche in a panic as he got up and grabbed onto the Blonde girl now identified as Montmorency.

"Hey wait, what is with you all of the sudden?" she asked

"Let's go! Let's go!" He said in a hurried fashion. His mole waved them good bye. Not that I could tell since I decided to kindly inform the girl of where Guiche was. Whether I came or not this confrontation was bound to happen. I am just glad that for right now it is all thanks to me.

"Where did he go off to?" wondered the girl aloud

"Oh you are looking for Guiche right? You can find him over there." I tell her as I point at Guiche's direction.

"Lord Guiche!" yelled out the girl

"K-Katie!" said Guiche as he stopped pulling Montmorency and stared at the direction her voice came from which was also in my direction. As soon as he saw her he quickly let go of Montmorency and threw his hands behind his back as he tried to calm himself and to think of a way out of his current predicament. "Hey." Said Guiche as he scratched his head. He could feel Montmorency staring at him.

"I have been looking all over for you Lord Guiche! This is the homemade soufflé I was talking about last night. I thought it would be perfect for today's tea party." She said as she held a basket close to her chest most likely filled with said sweets.

"What…why…thank you1" Said Guiche nervously

"Last night?" question Montmorency

Quickly panicking Guiche threw his hands up to try and calm the girl down. At this point I had made my way over to get a better view and to listen to the conversation better.

"Ah you see well…" he tried to say but I decided to continue on my revenge spree on him and interrupted him thus defusing his chance to fix the conversation.

"Ah thank goodness. You were saying how much you wanted to try it out…" I said with a smirk

"Y-you!" he said turning towards me

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" I replied with a grin

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this?" asked Montmorency

"Hey, what are you talking about? You are creating a superfluous misunderstanding between these girls!" asked Guiche trying to throw their attention onto me. Luckily it was failing miserably.

"What's this, what's this?" Said a Blonde fat boy whom had an owl on his shoulder

"It seems that Guiche is starting something with that commoner familiar." Said random student

"What misunderstanding? You brought it on yourself for two-timing1" I say with a big grin. I feel so much better seeing Guiche tense up and break into a nervous sweat.

"Two-timing?" Said Katie

"So you were putting your hands on this first year!" Said Montmorency angrily

"Your mistaking, Montmorency the perfume! Please do not warp you rose-like face with anger! This is some type of mistake!" Guiche said trying to woo the girl into calming down.

"How awful of you! You said we were together!" cried out Katie

"In any case both of you calm down…" he tried to say but they wouldn't hear any of it apparently.

"YOU LIAR!" they both yelled out angrily and after words Montmorency slapped Guiche across the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. Both girls walked away as Guiche held onto his face. He sat up and let out a depressed sigh. Everyone began to laugh at him.

"You got dumped, Guiche! Well, it was your own undoing." Said the Blonde fat boy from earlier

I didn't care if they gave me credit for his downfall or not because all I could do was laugh on the inside with the rest of them. I see Guiche look up and glare at me. Against my better judgment I don't run away even if he could fly me around the air and splatter my brains across the academy walls. Instead I stand tall and proud. Plus I guess if it comes down to it I could always fling this platter at him and give him a good concussion.

"It seems you; do not know the etiquette towards a noble." Said Guiche as he got up and gave me a fierce look.

"Unfortunately I come from a world where such meaningless etiquettes don't exist." I said Haughtily

"Very well. I challenge you to a duel!" Said Guiche with a smirk

"A duel?" I ask

"Precisely! I challenge you to a duel! For a person who statuses as a commoner and even worse, who is also a familiar, to disgrace me, and moreover you made to ladies cry!" He says righteously

"Not only cry, I would add that they were pretty pissed, and I would say it was your fault." I said with a smile while everyone laughs

"Grr you better prove that resolve! I will be waiting at the grounds in front of the Vestry." he says in anger as he points his rose at me and then walks away

Everyone laughs and so do I at least until Louise yells at me.

"What are you doing?" she says and then suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the direction that Guiche just left in.

"What? Louise where are you taking me?" I ask her

"It is not the matter of what! The hell are you thinking foolishly accepting a duel like that? Now come on let us hurry so that you can apologize to Guiche and maybe he will forgive you." she says angrily

Being stronger than her I stop moving and she juts back a bit.

"I refuse. Why do I have to apologize?" I tell her outright

"You really understand nothing. A commoner can never overcome a noble! You will be lucky if you come out of this just hurt!" she says

I immediately pull my hand away from her. I lower my head and my hair shadows my eyes. "What do you even care?" I say quietly as I turn around to see the Blonde fat kid standing a few feet away with a smile on his face. "Hey, where are the grounds for the Vestry?" I ask

"It is over there." He says while pointing in the direction that Guiche went

"Malicorne! Don't tell him that!" yells Louise

"Thanks!" I say with a smile and wave as I quickly run in the direction that he pointed in.

"Wait!" Says Louise as I run towards the grounds

I stand a few yards away from Guiche as students begin to circle around us to watch our fight. I block out the murmurs and whispers around me as I stare at Guiche and size him up. He is obviously a pretty boy of the highest caliber…thus it means he is a totally wimp. One hit and he should be out like a light.

"I complement you for not running away and for coming here." Said Guiche with confidence

"Who would run from a weakling like you? After all what kind of man would use a rose as a weapon?" I say tauntingly. Of course I ignore the images of many male characters from animes and mangas whom use roses as weapons and kickass with them.

"Wait!" yells out Louise as she runs onto our makeshift battle field.

"Guiche, end this nonsense. It is forbidden to duel!" She says to him

"What is forbidden is a duel between nobles. He is a commoner so there is no problem." Counters Guiche

I stare at her with disinterest as I hear her say "That's…because something like this has never happened before!" she says worried

Guiche and I could both see the worry in her eyes and he says "Louise could it be…that this commoner has moved your girly heart so quickly?" she instantly blushes and quickly responds back to him.

"Who would? Stop that! How do you expect me to sit here and watch my familiar get his ass handed to him?" she yells out while trying to compose herself and to suppress the blush on her face. I feel a sweat drop appear on my head.

"Get me ass handed? Sheesh so little confidence in me." I say to myself

"Whatever you have to say, will not change the fact that this duel has already begun!" yells out Guiche as he swipes the air with his rose and a petal falls off. I almost feel the need to break out into laughter but that need died ever so quickly as a light shined where the petal fell and a giant suit of armor came out of the light. The armor was a bronze/green color and it held a spear. It seemed to wear a White cloth around its legs and small wings on the helmet; though the freaky part was its cat like eyes.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore the Bronze Golem, Valkyrie, shall be you opponent!" he yelled out

As I was stunned by the appearance of the Suit it quickly went into action and punched me straight in the gut. I clutch my stomach as I feel pain move throughout my body and I fall to the ground and cough up blood.

"T-that's cheap." I say between coughs.

"Isn't it obvious that all sorcerers are nobles and that they will use magic when they fight?" He says with a smirk

Louise quickly runs up to me and places both of her hands on my shoulders. "You understand now! A commoner can never beat a noble!" She says trying to convince me to give up

"Get out of my way." I tell her as I calmly stand back up

"Oh, it seems I held back too much." Said Guiche with a smug smile

"It was all of the sudden so I was off guard." I say as I get into a guarded stance

"Why are you standing back up idiot!" yells Louise

"Because he irritates me." I say in an irritated tone

"I don't care if he is a noble, a sorcerer, or whatever. It is all the same to me. You all act like it's everything." I tell her while catching my breath

"You're not making any sense." Says Louise

"Well it would be a pity if I destroyed Louise's new toy…If you apologize here, I will forgive you." Say Guiche with a smirk

"Tch you moron, that didn't hurt one bit. Nobles are such weaklings huh. Your doll is pathetic, your rose is pathetic, and as a man you're pathetic over all. I bet I could knock you out in one punch." I say with a smirk

I see Guiche get considerably angry at the insult and he sneers at me.

"Is that so…" says Guiche

I wasn't able to tell if he said anything else for as soon as he began talking his Golem punched me across the face. I hit the ground hard and when I open my eyes I see Louise's worried face. I instantly get up. _"God I hate when a girl begins to cry or get worried. I always feel bad." I think to myself_

"Why are you standing?" She asks but I ignore her

Once again I am punched down by the Golem. It is very apparent that its speed is too much for my eyes to keep up with.

"Please stop!" yells out Louise as she covers my prone body.

"Remove yourself Louise!" Yells Guiche angrily

"Enough already you have done well. I have never seen a commoner like you before." Says Louise with tears in her eyes

I frown and look up at her. "I can't stop because you still don't recognize me. You still see me as just a familiar, as just a commoner, you don't see me as a man yet. You still don't see me for me. You won't recognize my strength because if you did then you would not cry or worry over me. You would encourage me to try harder and to try better but instead you show no faith in me. So I need you to move and to watch me…Master." I tell her as I stand up.

"It is obvious that you are hurt so don't stand up anymore!" she says as a tear or two leak from her eyes

"Please don't cry dear Louise. It will only stain that cute face of yours." I tell her with a smile

"I am not crying!" yells out Louise as she punches my arm and tries to fight back her blush.

"Agh god didn't we just establish that I am hurt!" I yell out

"Do you plan to continue this?" says Guiche with a smile as he holds up his rose and then swipes it into the air and another petal falls off and floats onto the ground and with another flash of light a sword appears. "If you have the will to continue then take that sword and fight! If you do not then bow down and tell me you are sorry!" yells out Guiche

"Stop mocking him!" yelled out Louise

"Who do you think you are?" I say coldly as I walk up to the sword and try to grab hold of it but Louise quickly stops me

"If you take hold of this then Guiche will no longer hold back! Listen this is an order from me, your Master!" she screams out while trying to hold me back

"I can no longer return to my world. I have to live here for the rest of my life. I get that now." I say lowly

"Where are you going with this?" she say

"I don't really care if I have to sleep on the floor, I don't care if my meals suck, and nothing can be done about that. So I will just endure all of that. But I will not lower my head to just anybody!" I scream out as I grab the sword and yank it out of the dirt as light begins to shine from the tattoo on my left hand. I slowly feel the pain go away as I grip the sword in both hands.

"IDIOT!" cries out Louise

Ignoring her cry and everyone else's gasps I focus on the golem that heads for me and this time it approaches at a slower rate and I quickly move into action as I duck underneath the punch and slice the golem in half.

"What is the meaning of this?" questions Louise

"This is the power of….MY AWESOMENESS!" I yell out as Guiche takes another swipe at the air and three more Golems rise from the dirt. As they move towards me I notice that they are once again moving slowly and I quickly dispatch all of them by cutting them to pieces. Moving past their remains I appear in front of Guiche and smirk as I see fear show in his eyes. I quickly crouch and jump giving Guiche an uppercut. I yell out "Shoryuken!" Tch who says video games don't work in real life; though I was right I did knock Guiche out in one punch. We both hit the ground at the same time and I smirk as I plant the sword into the ground and it dissolves into dirt. I smirk as I hear cheers and applauses. Louise runs in front of me and stares at me in awe and wonderment. I smirk but that quickly changes as I collapse unconscious.

Well guys that is chapter 3I hope you all enjoy it! I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"The Familiar of Zero: The Right Kind of Familiar"

Chapter: 4

I awaken as I feel sun light hit my eyes. I try to cover my face with my arm but I find myself in immense amounts of pain. I open my eyes and slowly sit up as once again pain shoots through my body. I notice that I am back in Louise's room. My body is bandaged and I have bruises in several places. I noticed I was shirtless and from how the covers felt against my skin I would say I was completely nude. I check just to make sure and I see that I am correct. I begin to look around the room but before I can thoroughly check my surroundings the door opens. Siesta walks in with fresh bandage rolls and towels as well as a bucket of water.

"Mr. Saito you are awake!" she says in happiness.

"Good morning Siesta. How long was I out for?" I ask

"Oh Mr. Saito you were unconscious for three days and three nights! Ms. Valliere has been taking care of you the entire time. She just only fell asleep last night. I just came in to change your bandages and to give you a quick washing." she said with a smile as I turn to see Louise sleeping at her desk snoring softly. I was about to get up before I remembered my current predicament.

"Hey Siesta...where are my clothes?" I ask her with a blush on my face

"They are at the window sill." she responds with a smile

"Um quick question but um...who removed my clothes?" I ask while scratching the back of my head

"Oh do not worry Ms. Valliere took care of that. All of it." says siesta with a wink as she quickly rushes out of the room with a giggle. I feel steam come out of my ears as my face turns a dark shade of red and I turn to look at a sleeping Louise. I let out a calm sigh as I smile and get up with the intent to dress quickly. I put on my boxers and pants as well as my socks and sneakers. Before going any further I look back to see Louise shuffle her body in discomfort. Sighing once again and smiling even more at her cuteness I decide to pick her up and place her in bed. Though as soon as I set her head down her eyes open and we stare at each other. I immediately could tell that this would turn ugly so I quickly think of things to say and do just to defuse the powder keg of a situation that was about to occur. Unfortunately for me she beat me to it...literately with a slap across the face that sent me reeling back.

"You perverted dog! What are you trying to do to your master while she sleeps in...her...bed?" she says with wonderment

I get up and see the cogs turning in her brain as she tries to muster up a response to what has occurred. I use the momentary quite to my advantage.

"After I awoke I noticed you asleep at your desk so forsaking my injuries and overwhelming pain I decided to let you rest in your own bed. After I had placed you down ever so gently master you attacked me for no reason. Is this the kind of treatment I get for putting my own master above my own health?" I say while covering my face with my hands and faking tears. Luckily I once had a job as an actor though like all my jobs I was fired after a few months. I could feel Louise begin to panic over what she should do while I secretly smirk to myself.

"I-I am sorry." says Louise in a panicked tone while waving her hands around.

"It's ok Louise. Now why don't you rest there for a while and I will go do you the laundry ok?" I tell her as I stand back up and walk towards a basket filled with dirty laundry.

"W-w-what a-a-about y-y-your injuries?" I hear her ask me

I turn and smile at Louise only to notice the covers trying to hide her face. I see a faint red tint on her cheeks and follow her eyes to my chest. I scratch the back of my head and chuckle. "Oh I should be fine for now but I guess I should put a shirt on before I leave. After all we wouldn't want anyone else to see me shirtless right master? Then again you have seen more of me than just my chest." I say aloud as I walk out of the room and catch a glimpse of Louise's tomato red face as I wink at her and wave. I laugh some more as I continue to walk down the hall...still shirtless. I would have gone back to get my shirt but I feared Louise would then use her BDSM collar. I wonder what this academy teaches for a girl to like such things? I chuckle some more as I finally reach outside and get started on the clothes.

Time Skip: Ten Minutes later

Even with my injuries it was really easy to wash Louise's clothing. I even got to try and communicate with the other familiars though not with much success. I was pretty sure I saw a blue dragon the other day but I might have been mistaken, then again it could be flying around here since it wasn't as restricted as these other creatures. I begin to wonder about my home world and even the fight against Guiche. How did I move so fast or maybe how did time slow down for me? I even felt like all of my injuries vanished as soon as I gripped that sword. Was the sword magical like that or was it something else? After all, would Guiche lend me a magical sword as powerful as that? Especially to fight against him? My endless thoughts were interrupted as I felt my ear get yanked back very quickly and then released only to have something drop onto my head.

"Come on you stupid familiar. Aren't you done with the clothes yet? We have class right now." I heard Louise say as I took the clothing that she had placed on my head.

"What do you mean "we" have class? I am not a student here. I am just the really awesome dude that kicks the asses of magicians and the apparent conqueror of kids clothing considering I am the one who handles your clothes." I said nonchalantly as I put my shirt back on though I immediately realized my mistake as I felt an immense killer aura behind me. I shakingly turn slowly just to see Louise with a violent scenery behind her as volcanos blew up and fire erupted from the ground.

"Grrrr….WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT COULD STEP ON HER! YOU STUPID FAMILIAR!" yelled out Louise with fire and death in her eyes. She pointed her wand at me and the area between us blew up.

"Note to self: Remember the first rule of dating is that every girl wants to feel like they are still 18. Remember otherwise they blow you up." I thought to myself as I felt Louise grab one of my feet and drag me upstairs. I could feel each bump indefinitely placed upon my skull.

As we finally reached her class she threw me onto my chair. I just continued to lay their upside down. I could still feel my eyes swirling but then my pervert senses were tingling as I turned and realized that at my upside down angle I could see up the girls skirts! Such a happy day. Now if only it was possible to use that to my advantage to get laid. I then realized that these were the old days of life or at least to me they were and that would be incredibly hard to do. This is why it sucks to believe in a religion it takes away all the pleasures of existing. On the bright side I realize that they didn't have a specific age for drinking but then again this is a totally new world. My thoughts are interrupted again by another buzzing in my head. My danger senses were tingling. I snap back to reality as I see Louise stand in front of the teacher's desk and she prepares to wave her wand. I look around the room and see that several students have created stone wall in front of them while others have flipped their desks over and took cover, the question was though…from what? I turn around as I see Louise create another explosion and to have soot cover my face completely. I blink a few times as the smoke begins to clear and I see Louise standing there completely unharmed. I look around to see that most of the people in the room were injured or unconscious even the ones hiding behind the stone walls. My jaw drops at this spectacle and I feel my eye twitching by what had just occurred. This girl was dangerous.

"Oops I made a small mistake." I hear Louise say.

"Small mistake? Was that spell not meant to destroy everything or did she mean to destroy everybody and just failed at it." I thought to myself

"Ha-ha Louise the Zero! All she gets are Zero results! Louise the Zero! Louise the Zero!" yelled out a random male person

I of course go bug eyed once again as they all just mocked and laugh at her. I turn to see Louise walk out of the class room. I get up from my seat and go up to the student who instigated everything and punch him quickly knocking him out. That quickly shut up everyone's laughter. I turn and leave the room as well and see Louise walking down the hall with her head hung low. I look at her and I feel genuine concern for her. I walk up to her and as I am about to speak I hear her yell at me.

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare speak to me." She said as she walked down the hallway and into the girl's dormitory tower. I stood there and watched her leave. I could feel a small pain in my heart for some reason but I quickly reaffirm myself and follow after her with the intent of making her feel better whether she wants it or not. I quickly make my way to her room and find the door locked. I think of a way to get in and just decide to go next door and knock on the door. The door was unlocked and it didn't seem like anyone was inside. I close the door behind me and I open the window and to Louise's window and groan. It would be a long jump but I am sure I could make it after all old style buildings like this had indent from large rocks. (A/N you know those indent like in Assassin's creed?) As I climb out the window and get a foot hold I close it again behind me. There was no going back now. It took me a minute or two but I eventually made it to Louise's room or at least her window. The real trick would be to get her to open it up before my arms and legs get tired of hanging against the wall. As I knocked on the window I tried to hide as best as I could. I hear Louise open the window to peer outside and I decide to use the moment to my advantage as I climb up and push her back away from the window and I fall inside. I fell on top of Louise and grabbed onto both of her arms and stared at her face sternly as she struggled in my grip.

"What are you doing you stupid familiar! How did you even get to the window?" She questioningly yelled out.

I smirk with a cheeky grin and then smile at her.

"Well I guess I am just that amazing I suppose, just like you…Master." I tell her and I feel her stop struggling. I look down at her and I see her facing away from me with a small blush on her face and tears building up in her eyes. I think quickly and let go of her as I sit up and reach down and grab hold of her face with both of my hands. I use my thumbs to grab the ends of her mouth and pulled both ends up forcing a smile to appear on her face. I giggle a bit and she looks up and glares at me, her blush quickly disappearing. Her arms are crossed over her chest.

"Now there we go master…a smile to go with such a beautiful face is so much better than tears of sadness don't you think?" I ask her sweetly as I smile at her

Her blush comes back full force as her eyes widen and she tries again not to look at me.

"I am not crying and didn't I tell you not to talk to me." She says as she pouts and looks back at me

This time it was my turn to blush even if only slightly as she did look so cute the way she was.

"I am sorry Louise but that was just one order that I could not follow." I said to her

"I guess I will forgive you this time." She said as she gained her sense of pride again and huffed at me though it didn't change my actions towards her much considering I could still see her blushing quite a bit. I get off of her and scoop her up in my arms and I hear her stutter out a "What are you doing!" but she quickly shuts up as I place her on her bed and I sit down on the edge.

"Louise please tell me what troubles you?" I ask as sweetly as possible

I could hear her murmur and mumble as low as she possibly could. I turn my head away and place a hand to my ear and mockingly say "I can't hear you!"

"I said I sort of, really, kind of suck at mafsgd." She mumbled the last part

"I am sorry what?" I question again in the same manner

"I said I suck at MAGIC!" she yelled out into my ear

It was apparent that she had a really amazing set of lungs considering I could almost feel my eardrums explode. I quickly fall off the bed and try to regain my bearings as I look up to see Louise blushing and huffing and puffing as she tried to regain her breathe. I climb back up onto the bed and look at her with a deadpanned expression.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her

"I suck at magic every time I try to do something I just blow things up!" she tells me as I could see tears forming in her eyes once again. "I am no good at anything I do that is why they always call me Louise the Zero!"

I stare at her intently as tears start to fall down her sweet face. It greatly pained my heart for some reason to see her like this. I wrap my arms around her small body and hear and I pull her into a hug. I could feel her tense within my grasp.

"But Louise from what I have seen you don't suck at magic at all. In class you blew the entire room up and knocked out several students! You tore through several walls and even knocked out your teacher! How can you say you suck at magic if you are that powerful? The only one that came out of that room undamaged was you Louise and yet how can you say you're no good at magic if you can do all of that with just one spell. Is it because you cannot use the same magic as everyone else? Then forget everyone else. Even if they call you Louise the Zero for the rest of your life make it into a name that people will praise and respect instead of one to laugh at. I thought you were a noble. Don't nobles wish to be above and beyond the common crowd anyway? Then stop trying to use the spell that they use and come up with your own spells and if you can't do that then practice with that explosion spell of yours until you have mastered it to the point where you don't need those other spells after all you yourself must be amazing if you are the first person to ever summon a human. So do not cry master because things won't always be as crappy as they are now. Some day they will be different and you will rise above and beyond those that once looked down upon you. So cheer up and smile your beautiful smile because you still have your whole life ahead of you." I told her

I look down to see Louise crying even more and she stared at me with wide eyes and then buried her face into my clothes and cried. I just lay down and held her closely to me. I smiled as I ran my finger through her hair. Eventually her crying died down and she looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"Saito…do you really think I could become something great?" she asks

"Of course I do…so says the legendary awesome Familiar of Louise the Zero!" I tell her with a smile on my face

She smiles back at me and lays her head back down. A couple of minutes pass by and I hear her snoring cutely. I decide to take this opportunity to sleep as well. My body still hurt after all. Strangely enough I have never slept so well before today.

"**Time Skip: Night Time, After Dinner"**

I wake up to barely see anything in the room. I feel my eyes try to adjust from the lack of light. Thankfully the moon is shining in here so it didn't take too long. I look down to see that Louise is still sleeping on me. I stroke some hairs away from her face. I hear my stomach grumble lowly. Thankfully it didn't wake the cute girl on me. Deciding that skipping three days, worth of food is a bad thing for my health I gently lift up Louise and place her on the side of the bed. I cover her up and quietly leave the room. As I exit I bump into Siesta and then my stomach roars. We both hear it and I blush while she giggles cutely.

"Good Evening Mr. Saito. I see you're quite hungry. If you would like we could go grab bite to eat since dinner just finished." She told me with that angelic smile of hers

I smile back and scratch the back of my head still blushing.

"That would be great Siesta." I say as she begins to lead me towards the kitchen

**Time Skip: Five Minutes Later**

Apparently even the servants just finished eating their dinner but then set me down a bowl of stew and some bread which thankfully wasn't stale like the last piece of bread I ate three days ago. The food was as amazing as I first thought all those days ago. It made me upset that they ate this good every day. It was even tastier than the food back home. Was it because they used magic or maybe some other secret ingredient? It was definitely a mystery.

"I apologize it is just leftovers from us but eat all you want "Our Sword"". Said the head chef as he laughed heartily

"_WTF this is the leftovers of the servants? Then what do the nobles eat every day?" I wondered to myself_

"Our Sword?" I think out loud

"Yes of course! Even though you are just a commoner like us you still beat the arrogant noble brat! It was magnificent! Thus you are our Sword!" He said while nodding his head consistently

"Man I don't even remember what happened? I just remember gripping that sword and turning really awesome and then I wake up today. It was all a blur really though I do remember the feeling of it. Do you think that guy gave me a magical sword to give me an advantage?" I ask the chef

"Nonsense! Did you all hear that! A true champion does not boast like that noble brat! What a humble sword we have! This is how he differs from those idiotic nobles! Indeed!" He said while puffing his chest out

"INDEED!" chorused the other chefs

"Still I can't believe nobles eat food even more delicious than this…Damn it!" I cry out as the head chef pats my back to hard and I face plant into the stew.

"Hahaha I Marto, the head cook will make anything delicious! Isn't that just like magic that even a commoner can do!" he says heartily

I decide that Marto was a very cheery man that was very strong considering how much my back and forehead hurt but then against that could just be my old injuries. It was hard to tell with burning stew all over my face.

"Indeed. I have never had a stew this delicious before." I say as I try and lick as much as possible off my face before I get tired and just clean it off with a towel.

"Ah Saito you're a good man! A truly good man! I like you so much I could kiss you! In fact I will!" He says as he leans in towards me making a kissy face. I reel back and place my palm on his face trying to keep him away from me.

"NO! It's ok I humbly decline such a…kind offer." I say finally prying him off me

"So modest indeed our sword is!" He says with a smile and laugh while I just try to catch my breath. Everyone begins chatting and seem to be having a fun time. This world wasn't so bad after I decided.

**Time Skip: Five Minutes Later**

I finally leave the kitchen with another bowl of stew in my hands for Louise. Siesta was very kind and she told me that everyone even became my fan. She even revealed to me that Louise had spent a great deal of money to buy a powerful potion to heal my injuries. Of course considering she was a noble she must also be rich…right? We then had a heart to heart where she told me that she would try to gain more courage and that she was glad I was her friend. I promised to try to spend more time with her. It was after all another rule to getting laid. It shouldn't be too hard with Siesta considering the fact that she was developing a fan girl crush on me and would most likely use any way possible to get in bed with me. Of course I wouldn't decline such a kind of after all what kind of idiot would decline a good lay. I then sneeze and feel a shiver run up and down my spine. How weird I wonder to myself. As I walk towards Louise's room I notice that red headed girl's salamander standing outside her door which is in three doors down from Louise's room. We both see each other and have a stare down. In fact you could notice one of those old dust bushes role past us as well as dust and dirt. I was of course the first to break the silence.

"Charmeleon I swear to god if you come at me I will kick you upside the head and it will be painful. I will then put you in your poke ball and throw it into a lake where you will never be found is that understood!" I told the big red lizard harshly

We stare each other down for a few more seconds before it backs off. I pass by it and could hear him huffing and puffing and I could even smell some smoke. I grin to myself as I walked into Louise's room and set the food on the table. The lights were on and Louise was sitting at her desk writing on what appear to be a paper. She turned to look at me and her eyes widened and her face changed into one of panic.

"Saito you're on fire." She said aloud

"Thanks I know it was pretty awesome of me to get you food. No need to thank me for being an awesome familiar." I tell her cockily.

Her face deadpans as she points at me.

"No I mean you are really on fire." She says as I look down and begin to freak as I see my pants on fire. I drop to the floor and perform the basic fire maneuvers. "STOPDROPand ROLL!" I yell out repeatedly

"What are you doing? Stop being stupid and put the fire out! You will catch the floor on fire like that!" She yelled at me as she kicked me with her foot.

"_I hope she is trying to put the fire out and not trying to hurt me!" I think to myself._

"DAMN YOU CHARMELEON!" I scream out into the night

**Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later**

My pants eventually stopped burning and we saved them. Luckily there were no serious burn marks. Apparently it was a magical fire made to just inflict pain and not to burn. Thus I have no real proof that I was ever on fire. I really dislike that damn lizard. Eventually Louise and I decide to just forget about the situation though I am just glad that I didn't need to go pants less for the next few days.

"So Saito I have a question for you that I never did ask you earlier but what happened during the fight with Guiche? When you grabbed that sword you changed into a completely different person." She asked me as she sat in her chair with her legs crossed. I wouldn't be surprised if a sign popped out of nowhere and said "LIKE A BOSS!" but of course that didn't happen. So I decide to just try and answer her question to the best of my abilities.

"Well truth be told I don't really know what happened myself. I thought it might have been Guiche's sword that let me do all those things but the more I think about it the less likely it would seem considering even Guiche looked surprised. Plus if he had a magic sword that could do that then I doubt that he would even use those golems of his to begin with. So I was thinking that maybe it is because I am a familiar. You know? After all familiars are supposed to be better than the average animals and if I human was summoned which isn't a common occurrence than maybe I came with super powers or something. After all I am not from this world and it could just be my body is trying to compensate for the difference. I am not sure but I would like to find out if possible." I told her

"That makes sense I suppose. After all when a familiar is contracted they gain a special ability. Maybe we can ask the headmaster later but for now let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is the day of void which is the end of the week (A/N It is Sunday basically thus he came on Thursday.) so we have no classes and we get the day off. I would like to go into town to buy you a weapon of some sort maybe a sword since you did so well with one during your fight." She told me as she walked into her closet and then walked back out ready to go to sleep. I deadpan at this and stare at her as she goes to lay down.

"Wait a minute if you could do that then why did you want me to even dress you in the first place?" I ask her accusingly

She gives me a quick look before calling me over and tells me as I sit at the edge of her bed. She does a finger motion telling me to come closer.

"That's because…it was pretty funny to mess with you." She says and giggles as I face drop to the floor and rise back up to glare at her playfully. I then stand up and go to my hay pile and lay down on it.

"Hey…Saito?" she asks quietly as the lights flicker out

I lean my head back and see her looking at me from the edge of her bed. God did she look adorable. Kind of like a cat.

"Yes…Louise?" I ask back

"Um well…um…good night." She mumbles out as she hides her face

"Oh um good night Louise." I say back as I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep

_"God it's just too embarrassing to ask him to sleep next to me even if only for tonight. Maybe I should wait until he falls asleep and then sneak in his bed...oh but that is so daring! I could never do such a thing. I guess I should just go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Thought Louise as she fell asleep_

**Time Skip: The Next Morning**

I woke up early the next morning only to find that I couldn't get up. I see two small arms wrapped around me so I decide to look over my shoulder only to see a cluster of pink hair trying to bury itself in my back. I smile to myself and maneuver around so that I could face Louise. Her eyes were still closed and she let out a content sigh ash she nuzzled into my chest. I try to fight back my blush but failed as soon as I caught wind of her scent. She smelled of lemons which was arranged as I expected strawberries or a pink like substance. None the less she smelled...nice. I could feel my heart pound faster and harder and I almost feared that she would awaken. If that happened then this wouldn't be pretty at all. Unfortunately for me what I didn't want to happen...actually happened. Louise woke up and we both stared at each other for a while. I tried not to move and hoped that she would just go back to sleep but that would not be the case as I could see the cogs in her head begin to turn and then suddenly Louise released herself from my grasp and quickly jumped onto her feet and pointed at me accusingly.

"W-w-wh-what are you doing in my bed!" she yelled out as she blushed immensely

"Your bed? Don't you mean... my bed?" I ask her as I lean on my arm and stare at her with a smirk.

_"Perfect. I just need to keep her on the defensive and I will come out clean." I think to myself_

Her face heats up more as she sputters around trying to think of something to say but i keep up with my attack.

"So Louise what were you doing in my bed anyway? You weren't thinking of taking advantage of your familiar while he slept were you? I don't mind though must but I prefer if you ask me first." I tell her with a sensual smile

Louise's face turns completely red as steam comes out of her ears. I decide to land the final blow on the girl so I get up and walk behind her and wrap my arms around her body. I begin to breathe hotly down her neck. "You know master I am pretty talented at many things." I tell her huskily as I begin to use my hands to massage her shoulders. "I could use those talents to... please you in ways you have never thought possible." I say into her ear

I could feel her legs begin to buckle underneath her. So I decide to stop tormenting by tormenting her some more and I let go of her and walk to the door. "Well then since your busy trying to stand I will go get us some breakfast. Make sure you get ready and prepare anything necessary for us to travel with." I tell her as I leave the room. It was always so much fun to mess with girls especially to the highest degree of perverseness and still get away with it.

**Time Skip: Evening**

Louise and I eventually make our way to the capital of Tristain on horseback which I must say killed my ass and we eventually maneuver around the towns folk or at least I do, Louise just shoves them to the side. We continue to walk around for a while until we come upon an alleyway, which leads us to the weapons shop that we are looking for. When we enter the store I notice an ugly looking man with a big stretched red nose as well as buck teeth and wearing weird peddler clothing standing behind the counter. He laughs and rubs his hands together in a greedy fashion. Louise and I both greet the shop keeper. I notice a glint appear in his eyes as he looks at the both of us. From my experience in life I could tell that this man would try to severely rip us off. Thus I would have to try and do all of the talking.

"You know it is a recent fad for nobles to equip their servants with weapons. Almost anybody who is important is doing it." he said with a smirk

_"Crap he is aiming for Louise's weak point... her pride as a noble!" I think to myself_

"You were swinging a much bigger sword than this one right?" she asked me as she took a rapier from a barrel and tried to swing it around. I turn towards her and answer her question.

"I think so. It was mostly a blur to me. After all what do I know about swords?" I ask back trying to feign uncertainty

"That type of sword would suit your servant perfectly." said the man

"I would like a bigger and broader sword." said Louise

"But my lady..."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I wanted a bigger sword!" yelled out Louise

The man seemed to comply with her as he walked into the back room and soon came out with a golden broadsword. I was a bit taken back by the beautiful looking sword but I knew exactly what he was trying to do. I turn to see stars In Louise's eyes and thus I sighed. I reach my hand over and take hold of the sword. It was weighty to say the least.

"Is this sword made of gold?" I asked the man as I gripped the sword with both hands.

"Yes it is! It was created by a famous alchemist named Lord Shupei from Germanian! It can cut through any type of iron like butter." said the peddler

_"Hmm gold...alchemy...and a mischievous glint in the peddlers eyes? I smell a scam." I thought to myself._

"Do you mind if I try this sword out?" I ask inconspicuously

I see the man tense up as I ask the question.

"Non-sense! It is a good sword!" said Louise

"Well I just want to test it out to see if it fits me correctly; that's all." I tell Louise

I begin to swing the sword a round a few times to get a feel for it and then I swing down hard and hit the stone floor. The second the sword comes in contact with the ground it snaps in half and the tip goes flying. We all stop and stare at what happened for a few seconds and then Louise and I both look at the peddler who at this point has broken into a cold sweat.

"So you were trying to scam us out of our money." I say in a matter of fact tone

"W-wait a minute you knew?" Proclaimed the swindler

"Well not at first but I had my suspicion of you since we entered the store. You had a glint your eyes that I knew all too well." I said as I glared at the man

"P-please forgive me! I-I will let you have anything you want for free! Just please don't tell anyone otherwise my business will be ruined!" Yelled out the man as he began to beg on his hands and knees

I saw Louise once again had stars in her eyes as she stared at everything in the store and began to drool a bit at the prospects of gaining everything for free. For her it was the deal of a life time though she quickly regained her composure and was about to speak but I of course cut her off again.

"Do you make armor?" I asked the man

Louise turned to look at me and I could practically see her imagination bubble pop up above her head. In it I could see me completely buffed out in some massive golden armor while wielding a massive shield and sword. I even rode an armored horse and carried a flag with a picture of Louise on it who was giving the peace sign. Though truth be told it was more of an imagination doodle if anything.

"W-well I don't make armor but we do have one some in the store."

"What about chainmail?" I asked

Louise snapped out of her thought and looked at me with interest.

"Why chainmail? Why not some body armor?" she asked me

"Well chainmail is lighter and I can easily hide it under my parka where nobody will notice it." I told her and she seemed to understand if only a little. I then turned to the man and told him "If you get me what I need I promise we take everything from your store and even forget about the incident that occurred with the sword. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course sir! Anything you want." He said

"Ok good then I would like some chainmail and nothing crappy and maybe some gauntlets and while you get those things for me I will look for a sword." I told the man as he rushed into the back of the store. I turned and looked at Louise. "Now that is how you get a good deal." I tell her

"But why don't we just take everything and be done with it?" she asked me

"Well for starters all I need is a sword to fight with and the gauntlets and chainmail is for protection. I don't need anything other than that. Plus what am I even going to do with all these weapons? It would be better to leave him with these weapons so that he can keep selling them and stay in business. That way if we ever need to come back he won't hate us or try to trick us again." I tell her as she nods in understanding

I begin to rummage through the barrels trying to look for a good sword and then I hear a voice talk to me. It was a voice that wasn't here earlier when I was talking to the peddler and Louise.

"Watch where you're touching asshole!" said ?

"W-what?" I said in shock

I reached my hand into the barrel and pulled out a rusty bronze sword. The guard seemed to move as the voice once again yelled out.

"What cat got your tongue? Hahaha don't tell me you have never seen a talking sword before! Aren't you a user?" it yelled out

"Holy fucking fishcakes! You're talking! That's amazing!" I exclaim

"Of course I am amazing! I am the legendary sword Derflinger!" I yelled out again

"Um did you just say dung flinger?" I said as I deadpan

"NO! DERFLING! I am the left sword of the legendary familiar GANDALFR!" said Derflinger

"Left Sword? Then what about the right one?" I ask

"He held his other sword in that hand but it was a bit more of a personal sword if you catch my drift. AHAHAHAHA!" Laughed out the sword

"I totally understand. Makes sense I suppose. Hahaha." I chuckle as well

"I don't get it." Said Louise

"Don't worry it's a guy thing." I said and then I turned to Derflinger

"You are a guy right?" I ask the sword

"Well I think so. I am sure that I am not a girl…I guess I don't have a gender. I haven't thought of it that much before since it never mattered before." It said

"Oh ok then." I say as I turn around to see the peddler walk out from the back with a small chest in his hands. He places the chest on the counter and opens it up. He pulls out a silver/white chained shirt and shows it to me.

"Here you go. This here chainmail is made of dragon scales. It is 100% impenetrable. At least as far as we know it is. It should protect no matter the circumstances and it is form fitting as well so it will fit you regardless of your size. This is the rarest item in my collection. I swear on everything I own that it is the real deal. (Lord of the Rings: Frodo's chainmail dragon shirt is pretty awesome) Now the gauntlets are special as well see. They are said to have come from another world all together! They were even rumored to be able to deflect any type of weapon! Though once again researchers are not 100% sure but from what we have tested these things are the real deal!" Said the man as he handed me a pair of gauntlets which were a dark red color. They were an interesting pair of gauntlets to say the least. (Kenichi's Gauntlets from Histories strongest disciple.)

"I would like to take this sword with me as well." I tell the man

"Derflinger! Ha you can take that annoying sword with you! Just promise to never return him since he is always ruining my business!" he said pleadingly

"Done deal! Mind if I change into them?" I asked

The man nodded and let me into the back where I quickly equipped the chainmail and Gauntlets and then I strapped Derflinger onto my back. I came out and shook the man's hand.

"Not a bad fit old man, thank you. Come on Master let us go get something to eat and then head home." I said

After we walked out of the store we stopped at a café and ordered some food.

"You did well in there Saito. You easily changed something horrible into something good. I am…proud to be your master. After all you're not such a bad familiar and you are a very strong fighter and you do have a way with words." She said with her eyes closed as she sipped some of her tea

"Thank you…master though it is not just words that my mouth is…" I tried to say but Louise stopped me immediately.

"Don't ruin the moment or your sleeping outside tonight." She threatened

I chuckled nervously and decided to keep my mouth shut. We then eat our food and head home. This week sure was a long one.

A/N: Well folks that is chapter 4. I am sorry it took so long but episode 3 just had so much happen in it and I had to decide whether I wanted to include the Kirche love scene or not. Maybe in another chapter I will put it up but for now just enjoy what I have given you ok? Also you should watch the anime cuz it is getting wild especially episode 5 of season 4! I seriously expected more angst from Saito but I guess that is just me.


	5. Chapter 5

I am going to do a few shout outs to some of my reviewers! First up is:

**Spadekun: So thank you for reading my story! As for where you can find the new episodes of zero no Tsukaima F just go on Google and look up anime **** it has a bunch of different animes and it even has all 4 seasons of zero no tuskaima in Japanese with English sub. Also new episodes come out on Saturdays! Thus everyone should check it out!**

**Yami Arashi: I am glad you like my fic! I try to keep it funny but at the same time I do try to give Saito and Louise moments together. Of course Louise isn't the only girl Saito can go for.**

**Here is a heads up and an advertisement for my Fanfics new writer "Ramon Javier Ang" he is writing his first fic and it is a ZnT fic! So when it comes out make sure to check it out and give him advice and tips on how to progress his story!**

**Remember everyone Read and Review! And don't forget flames will be used to warm up my fireplace so don't worry I can take you hateful criticism and keep on going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did then Saito would be smarter in using his powers and how he talks to woman.**

**"The Familiar Of Zero: The Right kind of familiar"**

**Chapter 5**

Last night was hectic as Louise and I rode back to the academy in the middle of the night. She still made me change her into her pajamas; even if she could just magically do it by walking a few inches into her wardrobe. I truly just felt like throwing her in there but in the end I supposed it didn't matter. The night went by pretty quickly and it felt like I barely slept at all. Though it was probably do to the fact that I stayed up late washing her laundry again. On the Brightside I did get a chance to talk to Siesta! Though she seemed a bit depressed for someone who usually wore such a big smile on her face. We talked for most of the night and she introduced me to the horses at the stable. One of them seemed to take a liking to me, which surprised Siesta quite a bit. The horse had a white mane and was a red-brownish color. Siesta told me that the horse was incredibly fast and didn't let anyone ride it, let alone near it. The horse was a female named Epona (A/N Legend of Zelda anyone?) Siesta let me ride the horse around a bit and it seemed to cheer her up a bit. I was glad to see her with a smile even if it didn't last that long. Eventually we parted ways and I went back to Louise's room. Apparently Louise was just as I tired as I was though she slept soundly even as I stumbled in. The moonlight shining on her face seemed to radiate a semblance of mystery and beauty upon Louise. I was constantly having a strange feeling in my chest whenever I looked at Louise. I could even feel my cheeks burn a bit as I gazed at her as she slept. Quickly diminishing the feeling that I was...feeling I went to sleep and hoped that whatever was happening to me didn't get any worse.

**Time Skip: Morning**

Morning came pretty fast and the students were all bustling about. I decided to leave Derflinger and the rest of my equipment back in the room since I doubted there could be any danger inside the academy...right? Regardless I left Louise as she made her way to her classes again and I decided to go look for food and maybe hit the library to learn some information about this world. Of course I didn't know that I would never reach the library because when I arrived at the kitchen to eat some breakfast I learned that Siesta had been bought like some sort of slave for a noble named Lord Mott! I was greatly shocked to the point where I lost my appetite. Well almost all of my appetite as I grabbed a piece of bread and went to Louise's room...our room? My room? Either way I went to the room and waited for Louise to finish with her classes. I would have talked to Derflinger but he decided to sleep the entire day. He was quite lazy for a sword that didn't move much. Realizing Louise wouldn't be here for a while I decide to take a nap and conserve my energy for whatever may happen in the future. Especially when this crazy world seemed to lead to endless events. I feel asleep dreaming of kicking that stupid Charmeleon's ass, but it later changed to one of Siesta and wonderment of how she was doing.

**Time Skip: Evening**

It was evening by the time Louise had returned to her room and she was brushing her hair when I woke up. Luckily she wasn't upset at me for falling asleep so early in the day. I decided that this was a good enough opportunity to ask her about Siesta and the current situation.

"Louise I found out earlier today that my friend was hired into the service of a noble." I said while looking out the window and watching the sun begin to set

"Is she a young beautiful lady?" said Derflinger who decided to wake up as well

"Well yes she is. As a matter of fact she is very beautiful." I reply

"Then he probably hired her to be his mistress." Said the sword in a matter-of-fact tone

"W-wait what? A mistress! Is that true Louise?" I asked as I turned to her with a solemn expression

"Well it is not a grand or a pretty practice but as a royal noble courier he has the right to take up mistresses. Though Lord Mott is more of a creep about it since he takes the women he wants regardless of how they feel on the matter." said Louise as she stop brushing her hair before turning to look at me

"I am sorry Saito but there is nothing we can do for your friend. So please drop this matter." she said to me

I look back at her with a horrified expression and can't help but feel saddened and disgusted with this world's customs.

"Here take these clothes and wash them for me and then make sure to meet me for dinner. Maybe that will keep your mind off the subject." she said as she handed me a basket of her laundry

Louise leaves her room and goes to her night classes while I just carry her laundry outside to wash them or at least that was my plan until I ran into Guiche who was trying to sweet talking Montmorency into going back out with him by enticing her with jewelry. Realizing that he was a prestigious noble himself and the fact that after kicking his ass (or so I was told) he would probably be too afraid to not answer my questions! I quickly shove Louise's clothing onto another random maid who I would apologize too much later and run over to Guiche. He immediately sees me and stands up trying to put up a quick fierce front. I scratch my head and just decide to talk to him like I would any other person.

"Saito! Are you here to disrupt the delicate and romantic relationship that is of Montmorency and me?" He yelled out

"W-what? No I just had a question for you Guiche. I figured since you're a noble you would know where Lord Mott's home is?" I ask him

"It is to the north. It is not that far from here and you should be there in no time. Now please leave my presence as I have more important matters to attend to such as the Lovely Mont...morency? Where did she go?" he said aloud

Apparently during the conversation she had slipped away and gone to god knows where. Either way I also decide to use this opportunity to slip away and go to get Siesta before anything bad happens to her. I quickly run out through the north gate, which I realized was completely unprotected at all. In fact I just realized that there weren't any guards at all in this school, which was strange considering all the students could go mad and rampage. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I have just one more quick thought and that was _"I really hope that Louise doesn't get angry about this. I fear it could end badly if she does."_

**Time Skip: Night Time**

"_I swear I will kill Guiche when I get back to the academy! He never told me that this asshole's house was an hour away!" I thought as I finally saw a large wall come into view. "Is this his house?" I wondered but the question was quickly answered as I saw just how arrogant this man was. On top of the gate that led the to the Nobles mansion was a giant sign with the man's face and under it were the words that said __**"LORD MOTT'S MANOR!"**_

I haven't even met the man and I could tell I already didn't like him. Regardless I went up to the gate and perched up against the wall. "All right…time to go in all metal gear style…but first I need a box." I said to myself quietly

Looking around I saw a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked up next to a carriage and another entrance most likely the servant entrance into the manor. I quickly took one of the boxes, which had a weird design on it that said **"LOVE BOX! 3"** and hid underneath it. Luckily I could see through the box handles and thus I quickly made my way into the servant's quarters. Everyone was moving about but thankfully they didn't pay much attention to their surroundings so I quietly moved about and into the hall. The manor was huge and it took me a while to find the nobles personal quarters but I succeeded regardless. Unfortunately there were two people guarding the door. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as one of the guards started shaking weirdly.

"Awww man I am getting the rumbles again." Said the shaking guard

"Damn it Johnny what the hell did Lord Mott tell you about eating those beans before going on duty!" asked the other guard

"Awww man don't say that word it just makes me want to go even more! I will be quick! Plus when does the guy ever need us?" said Johnny

"Fine but hurry up!" I won't cover for your sorry ass if he gets angry!" said the other guard who was quite irritated

I watch Johnny run off and notice that the guard is all alone. Thinking quickly I move next to the wall and lift the box high enough to knock on the wall thus gaining the guards attention. When I check on the other side of the wall I see **"!"** appear over the guards head and he begins to walk in my direction

"_God what a weird world." I think to myself_

The guard eventually gets up to me and I hide back in the box. He notices the box laying there.

"Was this pink box always here?" he says and then kneels down to pick up the box

As he does so I see my chance of action and attack a man's greatest weakness!

"Nut shot destruction!" I yell out and punch him dead in the balls

"W-w-why?" exclaimed the man as he dropped the box back on top of me and collapses unconscious.

"Phew that was close." I say and then I wobble to the noble's room and then take the box off as I knock on the door

A tall skinny man with weird looking hair and a very evil western moustache opened the door. "What is it? I am busy!" Yelled the man

"Yea about that…are you Lord Mott?" I ask him

"Of course who else would I be?" he yelled out again

"Oh ok good because I need you to please release Siesta and give her back to the academy." I tell him

"What nonsense are you speaking of there is no way I would ever give up my new favorite maid!" he said

"Look please give me Siesta back and I will do anything you would like! I am a pretty useful person!" I tell him pleadingly

The man adopts a thinking pose as he stares at me up and down giving a nod every now and again. I really hoped he wasn't going to ask me to do what I thought he was going to ask me.

"Well I will release Siesta if you can get me a certain book. For you see I am an avid book collector of…rare…exotic books. If you can get me the family heirloom from the Zerbst family then I will release Siesta back onto you. I believe the current daughter of the family holds the heirloom and even goes to the magical academy. Get me that book and I will grant you your wish." He said to me

"A book…from the Zerbst family? It will be done!" I said as I turn around and walk out the front doors…back in my new favorite box tool of course. The thing was very useful and was foldable as well. Eventually I make my way to the front gate still undetected. Big Boss would be proud of a noob like me actually pulling that off.

After putting the box away in my parka I start to run towards the academy but after a few minutes Louise comes galloping in on her horse and stops in front of me. Pretty convenient for me huh?

"Get on!" she yells out at me

Without really thinking about it I immediately jump on and we ride back to the academy. Not without a quick scolding of course about how I should have told her what I was doing and where I was going. Louise seemed to worry a lot about the little things, which apparently in this world weren't so little. I eventually asked her how she found me and she recounts me with her tale.

"Well I actually notice you were gone when you never came to have dinner! I even decided to give you my soup because I felt bad about what happened with your friend." Louise yelled out

_"The only reason I still go to the dinning hall is so that you don't think I am eating without you." I think to myself_

"Well thanks master but instead of dinner how about we just go to bed instead." I ask her as I squeeze her body into mine

"W-what are you saying you perverted dog!" she stammers out

"Well I am not that hungry and I do wish to shed these dirty clothes from my body soon and the bed will keep me warm...among other things." I say into her ear, as the horse gets closer to the academy

"L-l-like what?" she asks shyly

"Why like my pile of course! After all nothing else can keep me warmer at night than that." I say as I release her and chuckle

_"It sure is fun teasing girls like that." I think to myself but the thought is quickly ended as the horse comes to a quick stop and I am sent flying towards the ground_

"You're walking the rest of the way now." said Louise as she huffed out her chest and then rode off towards the school

Luckily it wasn't that far off and I only had to walk for a good five minutes. When I got there I noticed Louise wasn't there waiting for me. I suppose I did over do it a bit. Though for future references I will have to remember either not tease or go through with my teasing if I am on horse back with a girl. What is worse is that I forgot to ask her who was named Zerbst in the academy. Pushing that thought aside I decide to head for the room in hopes of getting a goodnight sleep. Well I would pretend to and then maybe ask one of the maids or other servants where I could find this Zerbst and just ransack their room and steal the book.

**Time Skip: Midnight**

My plan mostly goes off without a hitch as Louise fall asleep and I stay awake. I grab Derflinger just incase I need him and as I walk down the hallway a door opens up right next to me with the really beautiful and super sexy red headed girl from a few days ago. She wasn't wearing a lot on her. Just a dark purple thong and bra with a see through night gown which didn't seem to fit her as it was to small to even reach her stomach. Though I guess for her that might have been the point.

"You are Louise's familiar the one who defeated Guiche the other day. Why don't you come inside and we can...talk for a little while." she says to me

The rational part of my head was warring with itself. On one side I needed to go find this Zerbst girl and get the book to save Siesta. On the other side I needed to get laid again otherwise I would get rusty. She seemed like an easy girl who was most likely the school slut. Eventually both side reasoned that I could screw her and find out where the Zerbst girl was.

"Well ok but I never caught your name." I tell her as I walk in and she closes the door behind me

She suddenly jumps on my back and begins to rub her assets on me. I can't help but enjoy the feeling of a great rack. Though a little to big for my tastes you can never be too picky about them otherwise you would end up with a limp dick for the rest of your life. My thoughts were cut off as I heard her speak.

"My name is Kirche Zerbst. Codename: Kirche the Ardent. Just like a torch I burn easily

_"Ha I knew it! She really is the school slut! Wait a minute did she say her name was Zerbst? JACKPOT!" I get laid and I can get the book! It is perfect!" I think to myself as Kirche began pulling me to the bed_

We both land on our sides and I turn to look at her face. She seemed to be blushing.

"Do you not understand I am in love. Yes, me in love... with you." she says sensually as she places one of my hands on her breast

"The way you defeated Guiche was just so cool that I couldn't help but fall for you. After seeing that Kirche the Ardent became Kirche the Passion." she whispered out as she used my hand to rub her breast

I was really to stunned to even move. I never expected her to be this easy but I would take what I could get and hey its not like she wasn't getting what she wanted anyway.

"Ms. Zerbst..." I began to say but she cut me off

"Please call me Kirche." she said as she kissed me sensually

**Warning: Short Lemon! If underage then please skip ahead**

My plan was working perfectly; all I needed to do was wear the girl out. It was a good thing I learned the art of loving from prostitutes. I always thanked the many experiences I have...experienced in my life. They always turned out to be completely useful for me in the end. Especially in a world like this where common sense doesn't seem to make...sense. Regardless I start my attack by aggressively slipping my tongue into her mouth, which earns me a gasp of surprise from Kirche. It was clear that all of the boys she has been with were always to surprised by her sexy antics and she has never been dominated before for lack of a better term. Regardless I take advantage and move my hand to grab hold of her ass and flip her on top of me. I hear her give me a moan of pleasure and she began to rub her hands against my chest and then she unzipped my parka. I easily shrug it off me as I start to kiss down her neck and nibble her breast as I slowly untie her nightgown she takes it off as I remove my shirt and then my chain mail. Once I finish lifting my chain mail over my head I see that she had already undone her bra. Her breasts hung loosely as she stood there. We both take a second to check each other out. I move to her and wrap my arms around her waist as I kiss her passionately again. Our tongues over take each other as our hands roam each other's bodies. I take one of her breasts into my hand and notice how soft it is. I lean down and take her nipple into my mouth as I kneed her other breast with my hand. In my mouth I can feel how erect her nipple is and using my empty hand I move it up and down her back each time going lower until I finally reach her ass, which I grip tightly in my hand. I hear her moaning loudly now as I decide to lift her and place her back on the bed and then I grab her panties and remove them. I notice how wet the panties are and I decided to look and I see that her pussy was extremely moist. I smirk as I reach down and begin the nibble on her clit. I hear her begin to moan out even louder.

"Oh god! Just like that!" she said

She roughly grabs my hair and shoves my head even deeper into her pussy. I take this as her enjoying our time together or at least my mouth skills. It was always most fun teasing and pleasing women after all. As I lick her clit I use one of my hands to finger her while using the other one to undo my pants. I easily remove them and position myself above her and kiss her lips. I tongues continue to struggle in their own war but off course war was never fair no matter the battlefield. I quickly plunge myself into her; thus earning a gasp from her, which I use to my advantage and nibble on her lip. I continuously buck my hips as I plunge my dick into her pussy.

"Oh Saito! Saito harder! Fuck me harder!" she moaned out

I obliged to her whims and began to fuck her harder. My actions would continue on with her most of the night.

**Time Skip: Two Hours Later**

I lay down in bed with Kirche draped over me. I was panting and sweating while she slept peacefully. I eventually wore her out which I was glad for. I had won the sexual battle...for now but I forgot to ask her where the book was. I always did get to caught up in my sexual acts to remember my original objectives just like before. Though at least she isn't one of my boss's daughters. I roll her sweat-drenched body off of me and then I get up and re-equip my clothing. I look over to see the women open her eyes. She shoots me a smile and beckons me back into bed. I smile at her but quickly stop myself as I remember the book I needed to save Siesta. I look at the clock that Kirche had on her nightstand and I notice the time being 2'o clock. I look at Kirche and ask her the question to help me complete my quest.

"Hey Kirche you wouldn't happen to have your family Heirloom on you would you? I heard it came from another world and I need it to help a friend." I ask politely

She pouts and me and I see her immediately try to fake some tears.

"Are you telling me that you only had sex with me for a book?" she asked me

"Well no I would have had sex with you regardless but the book is just an added bonus." I replied

She nods at me and then gets up and opens a chest. She then turns back around and hands me a book wrapped up in a black leather casing. I thank her and quickly give her a kiss good-bye. I walk up to her window and open it up. I jump out and hear her gasp.

_"I really hope this works like in the game!" I think to myself_ _as I see the ground rapidly approaching and then I land in a bush_

I pop back completely fine and walk off coolly before I am out of sight.

_"Holy shit I cant believe that actually worked! Damn I can't believe how useful video games are!" I think to myself in excitement_

I walk to the stable with the book in my parka. I quickly grab Epona and I ride her to Mott's Mansion. It took me only 20 minutes on horseback to get there. I remind myself once again to punch Guiche in the face for making me walk earlier. I cause Epona to stop as we come across the gate I tell her to wait for me and I quickly pull out my most useful newly found tool. The "**LOVE BOX 3"**! I get inside it and make my way back to the nobleman's room. Undetected of course. If snake was a real person he might have actually been proud of me. Regardless I still find my way to his room. The same two guards from earlier protected it. Fore-going stealth I remove the box and put it away. I then make my way to the nobleman's room and ask the two guards to let me in. They quickly knock on the door and they let me in after Mott's voice beckons me entrance. I walk in and see Mott sitting at his desk with the lights on and he is writing on a parchment. He then stops his writing and looks at me.

"Well? Did you get what I asked for?" He asked

"First of all you promise to let Siesta go unharmed and untouched so that she may work back the castle? As well as never hiring her again and that she is left alone?" I asked while studying the man trying to find any hint of deception

"Fine I do but only if you retrieved for me what I have asked for. So then...did you get what I asked for?" he responded back

I looked at him before I nodded and then I slowly reached my parka and pulled the book out. I looked him dead in the eye and slowly walked towards him before placing the book on his desk. I take a few steps back and watch as he quickly grabs the book and unbinds it from the leather casing. He then pulls a magazine out and I look at the cover and almost face fault. It was a porn magazine that he wanted all this time. He quickly flipped through the pages and gained a perverted smile on his face.

"Perfect! It is everything they said it would be! I cant understand the language but this is still perfect!" he said as he began to giggle perversely

"Um lord Mott sir. About Siesta?" I ask hoping he didn't forget the promise

"Huh? Oh yea. GUARDS! Release Siesta over to this commoner at once and then leave me alone for the rest of the night. I have more...important things to take care of." he says never taking his eye off of the book

I shudder at the thought of what he meant by that but I suppress it and walk back outside thus leaving the nobleman to his own... misdeeds.

I arrive outside to see Siesta standing there with a suitcase in hand and her wearing a normal civilian out fit. She waves to me and I wave back as I walk up to her.

"So how do you feel?" I ask since I had nothing better to say in this situation

"Better...happier. Especially since you came to save me Saito. So thank you." she said as she hugged me

I wave Epona over to us and we mount her and then ride back to the academy. It was really late by the time we got back and I was sure I was tired from everything I had done today...er yesterday techniquely. Regardless of the day I was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. As we pull into the stable and put Epona away Siesta kisses me and then runs away with a huge blush on her face. I hear a quick thank you before she disappears. I smile as I make myself back to the room. I strip down everything and get into my pile of hay. I try to think of an excuse to tell Louise of why I smell of sex but before I could properly think of a plan I fall asleep.

A/N: Well guys that is chapter 5. A bit short since the episode itself was short but regardless I tried my best. Sorry if there is not fight scenes yet but we all know they are coming. Anyway Episode 6 is now up of ZoF: F. You can catch it at anime season so be sure to check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewer shout outs!**

**Yami Arashi: So for the Zerbst Heirloom apparently it was supposed to be used to stimulate men for the honeymoon that way they could... get it up. lol I am serious that is what she says in the episode though she gave it to Mott since she felt she was to hot and sexy to actually need that to convince a guy to get it up.**

**Madork Gunna: You are right that it seems that she clings to Saito as support towards the fact that she can make something of herself but they do that in the anime regardless and no matter how many times Saito reassures her of things she still feels quite insecure. But as for the love business I am not planning on diverging on when she falls in love with Saito. It will occur the same way it does in the anime. As for Saito he has never really felt how it was to be in "Love" with a girl. He spend time with girls but he has never actually felt love for another. Yet in this chapter you shall see that he shows hints of him actually having love for her though he is unsure on how to classify it. Another thing about Saito is that he is an all around good guy and genuinely goes out of his way to help people. He didn't just tell Louise those things because he could. He said them because he knew it was the truth. After all he is no idiot (at least not completely) and he could see that she could be something great. With perserverance and hard work of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did then Saito would be smarter in using his powers and how he talks to woman.**

**"The Familiar of Zero: The Right Kind of Familiar"**

**Chapter: 6**

I wake up to see Louise already dressed pacing back and forth across the room. She seemed to be in deep thought as I began to sit up. I guess she heard me moving since she immediately turned to me and stomped her foot hard.

"You! You're finally awake! Good, that means we can begin your training." She said

"My training for what?" I ask her

"Don't worry about it. As my familiar you must show proper poise and etiquette. You must learn to give the best proper speeches like a true noble would. You must be perfect!" she yelled out as she went to her drawer and grabbed something from it

Louise turned around and held a stick in her hand.

"W-w-wait a minute? What is that?" I stutter out

"This a whipped used to get horses to obey their master." she said gently as she firmly held the whip with both hands

"Why do you even need that thing?" I cry out while inching my way towards the door

"Oh you know it's for stuff..." she said as she began to slowly walk towards me.

"Well then master how about I go and grab us some nice breakfast and you wait here with your...whip." I tell her

_"Why am I not surprised by this? She is a person who just loves S&M isn't she." I think to myself_

"No that is ok. I have someone already bringing food for the day. You and me are going to be in here by ourselves all day long until I straighten you out properly." she says

_"Keep saying those things and you might just straighten me out." I think to myself and chuckle_

"What are you laughing about!" she says as she snaps the whip on the floor.

I see the whip snaps off some of the wood on the ground and I panic a bit.

_"Or maybe I won't be so straightened out after all." I think to myself as I feel beads of sweat drench down my face_

"Now Louise please remain calm. How about you tell me what this is all about and then we can come up with a nice and unharmful to me type of plan." I say while waving my hands around

She seemed to calm down a bit as she sat down with a distraught look on her face. It was apparent to me that whatever was going on; was truly important to her. Though most of the time it was hard to tell since everything was important to Louise. Eventually she gained the motivation to tell me.

"I need you to be more...amazing compared to how you are right now. Tomorrow is the familiar evaluation fair and I need you to be better than everyone else's but at this rate we are doomed before we even begin. You have absolutely no grace or talent." she said as she hung her head low

I grow a tick mark as she downplays me and my abilities and many talents. I couldn't let my pride be shot down so easily!

"Oh yea! Well I'll show you talent! I will win your stupid little competition!" I yell out as I strap Derflinger on my shoulder then I grab my laptop and guitar and leave the room.

**Time Skip: 1 Hour Later**

I had practice a few of the songs that I would play during the competition though I chose one main one just in case I wasn't called up for an encore which would be unlikely considering I will be different from anything they have ever seen before. I stop my practicing as I see many people running excitedly towards the main gate of the school. Something was going on and as usual my natural curiosity got the better of me. I quickly walk over to the crowd and see a carriage move in followed by several guards and horses. The carriage reminded me of the one Cinderella used in that one Disney movie. I shook those thoughts away as the carriage came to a halt in front of an old man. _"Is that the headmaster?" I thought to myself_

The door was opened by a maid and then another older looking maid stepped out from it. I almost face fault as I see the old lady but that was overcome by the next thing that happened. The old maid turned around and stuck her hand out towards the carriage. A slender white hand reached out from within the carriage and grabbed the older ladies hand. I felt myself hold my breath as the hand slowly got more and more out of the carriage until a woman stepped out from it. The woman stood there elegantly with grace and perfect poise. She had dark purple hair and blue beautiful eyes. She wore a white tiara with blue gems in it as well as blue gems on her dress, which was white and had a cloak over it with the same color as her hair. It looked to be made up of the finest fabric possible, at least in this world. Her face showed no blemishes at all, was a decent height of around 5' 6"; her breast were around a high C cup considering how much the dress seemed to restrict any space for them to be properly…analyzed. Though I have to say she is perfection incarnate with the smile she produced.

"She is beautiful." I say in a low voice but then I quickly get elbowed in the ribs

"Don't look at the princess with those pervy eyes of yours you dog." says the offender

I turn to see Louise standing next to me. I was going to retort but the gaze that she held as she looked at the woman was one of admiration and of love so I decide to just drop it. Instead I turn to look at the now identified princess and see her smiling and waving at everyone, which gets the crowd going. I stare at her for a bit more and then I see her smile falter but it disappeared as quickly as it came and she just carried on. I decided that I have seen enough and decided to practice on my music skills some more. It was obvious that something troubled the princess so I decide that I would just cheer her up as best as possible.

**Time Skip: Night Time**

Time passes by and I eventually make my way back to the room. Louise is pacing back and forth just like she did earlier and I place my stuff down. I walk up to her and reach out to tap her shoulder but she quickly swats my hand away and turns to me.

"Where have you been all day? Please tell me you have a plan for tomorrow or so help me god I will chain you to the wall for three days long!" she said

I chuckle a bit at her little fetish and decide to tease her.

"As fun as it would be to indulge you with your kinky fetish I don't think that is going to happen because I happen to have a plan for tomorrow. I just need you to make sure we end up going last and everything will turn out great." I say to her

"Don't worry we will be going last anyway. They order us by our codenames and since I am unfortunately Louise the Zero that means we go last." She said as she hung her head

"Look I promise you that things will go fine tomorrow. I have a plan that will ensure victory especially if the princess will be there." I tell her

"The princess what does she have to do with anything?" she asks

"Well the princess is..." I begin to say but someone knocks on the door

"Who is that at this hour of the night?" says Louise

I go and open the door only for a hooded figure to rush into the room and run up to Louise. I panic thinking that Louise is about to get killed and rush to her but I am too late as the hooded figure...hugs Louise?

"It really is you Louise! My sweet, sweet Louise! How good it is to see you." says the hooded person?

I come to a halt as the figure removes the hood to reveal...the PRINCESS!

"_Oh god what type of relationship do they have to hug so passionately? Are they…lovers?" I think to myself as images of the busty princess and the short Louise got it on together. I could practically feel the blood run down my nose._

"Princess Henrietta! What are you doing here?" say Louise as she quickly moves to the ground and kneels in front of the princess

"Oh please do not kneel in front of me Louise. Aren't we friends? Did we not spend all those summers together as children?" said Henrietta

"Well of course we did but I cannot stand in front of you princess. It would be horrid of me as a servant to you for me to stand before you." Said Louise

I sweat drop at her reaction and just decide to ask the obvious question here.

"So...Louise I take it you know each other?" I say as I kneel down next to Louise

"Yes I had the pleasure of being the princess's playmate as a child." she said

"Oh please don't say that. Say that we are childhood friends. I have not had any one to talk to through the voice of my heart since my father has died. I was hoping that I would be able to talk to my dearest friend." she said with teary eyes

"Of course you can talk to me princess! I am always here for you." said Louise as she stood up and hugged the princess

I smile at this seeing that Louise actually had a friend to call her own. Now I knew why she was so flustered over the competition. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friend.

They talk for another hour before the princess finally acknowledges my presence, which I had to say was quite disappointing since I have been sitting here the entire time but I guess I could over-look it since they needed their girl time.

"So you are Louise's familiar correct?" she asked me

"That is correct princess. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say with a bow

"The pleasure is all mine fair familiar. If I may ask what are you going to do for the fair tomorrow?" she asked me

At the mention of the fair Louise's head perked up and she looked at me.

"Well princess it would better if I show you." I say as I walk over and grab my guitar and laptop.

"Please take a seat; you as well Louise." I say as I sit in a chair and begin to play instruments from garage band to act as the background band

I place the laptop on the table and then ready my guitar and begin to play and sing.

_**"Crush: By David Archuletta"**_

_**Ooooooh whooooaaaaa**_

_**I hung up the phone tonight,**_ _**something happened for the first time, deep inside.**_

_**It was a rush, what a rush.**_

_**Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me,**_

_**It's just too much, just too much,**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth, All I ever think about is you,**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,**_

_**And I just got to knoooooow.**_

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we can be, where this can go,**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush,**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do,**_

_**Cuz Im trying trying to walk away but I know this crush ain't going aaawwwwaaaayyyyy. Going aaaawwwaaaayyyyyy.**_

_**Has it ever crossed your mind when were hanging, spending time girl,**_

_**are we just friends?**_

_**Is there more, is there more.**_

_**See it's a chance we gotta take, cause I believe that we can make this into,**_

_**Something that will last, forever,**_

_**Foreevvveeerrr.**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we can be, where this can go,**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush,**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do,**_

_**Cuz Im trying trying to walk away but I know this crush ain't going aaawwwwaaaayyyyy. Going aaaawwwaaaayyyyyy.**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you,**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,**_

_**And I just got to knoooooowwwww.**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we can be, where this can go,**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush,**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do,**_

_**Cuz Im trying trying to walk away but I know this crush crush ain't going aaawwwwaaaayyyyy. Going aaaawwwaaaayyyyyy. Going aaaawwwaaaayyyy.**_

"Well what do you think?" I say as I put the guitar down and then close the laptop

I look up to see that Louise's jaw has dropped to the floor and the princess has a blush on her face. She was trying not to look right at me. I took this as a good sign for the music. I walk up to Louise and close her mouth.

"Careful Master. You could catch flies like that." I say

At this point they both regain their senses and the Princess gets up.

"Well I must say that your music was...magical. How did you play all those instruments when you only used the wooden box?" she said

"Oh that's right you guys have lutes and other simple instruments. This is a guitar. It is like a super lute. As for the other instruments my magical box produces them for me." I say to her

_"Well I can't just tell her that my world's technology is far more advanced than this one. She might have a heart attack or something." I think to myself_

"Also this was only one of the many songs that I have. I plan on playing a different one tomorrow for the crowd and if I get enough cheers then I will play some more." I say cheerfully

"I see but how did you get your voice to sound like that?" she asks me

"Oh that's easy. I can do voice impressions of any kind. It was a trick I learned when I did puppet shows for under privileged kids. It was another job that sadly didn't last that long." I said in a depressed voice

"Why is that?" asked the princess

"Oh well I uh…had some problems with the boss." I say

"_I can't just tell her I screwed the boss's wife. That wouldn't put up a good image for me." I think to myself_

"I see well I am glad you are here now. I would say good luck tomorrow but I see now that you don't need it." Said the princess as she got up and put her hood back on

"Well it is late so I must be going now otherwise the guards will be worried about where I have run off to. Good bye for now Louise and Mr. Familiar if I may be so bold as to ask a favor of you?" she said turning to me from the doorway

"What is it your highness?" I ask politely

"Please look after Louise for me. I would be devastated if anything ever happened to her." She said with a smile as she looked from me to Louise and then back to me

"Of course your Highness. That is the promise of a life time!" I say while performing the nice guy pose that I learned from an anime.

"Not in front of the princess you lowly familiar!" Yelled out Louise as she began to swing her whip at me

"_Ah crap! Duck, Left, Right, Jump, Duck, Right, Duck, Left, Jump, Duck, Grab!" I think to myself as I dodge Louise's attack and then proceed to hold her back from attacking me any further_

"Thank you dear familiar." She said as I see her she walked out of the room and closing the door behind her

I turn back to see the Louise was staring at me with a disbelieving gaze.

"You know I doubt you could protect me, especially since you're only a commoner." Said Louise as she adverted her gaze from me and sported a blush most likely from our close proximity

"Well don't worry because I am not your average commoner. After all I am your familiar Louise and it is my duty to protect you after all though…" I said and we sat on the bed

"Even if I wasn't your familiar I would still protect you Louise. After all we are friends right?" I say as I gaze into her eyes

I see the candles flame flicker around a bit as I look at Louise. She seemed cute regardless of the light that shone onto her. The mood instantly changed within a second.

"F-f-friends?" she stutters out as she looks at me

I lean a bit closer to her and whisper out "Yea you…and me…are friends. Good friends."

"Friends." She whispers back as she closes her eyes and leans towards me

Our lips are inches apart from each other and I could feel her breath tickle my lips. I was tempted to kiss her. To just get everything over with and take her then and there…but I couldn't; at least not yet. She only felt this way because of the song that I sang. If I wanted this to work then a different event would need to happen. Something to get her to trust me completely. For some reason I wanted us to work. For some reason in my heart I didn't just want her but I needed her. I think I want to love her and yet I don't know why. After all what is the point in loving someone if things just end badly. It would be easier for me to just kiss her and get into bed with her. The real question though is why don't I do it? What is this foreign feeling of happiness when I see her cute face? Why don't I feel this way with any other person? Maybe I should investigate these... feelings even further at a later time but for now I must change this situation. So instead I pick her up and she gasps out in surprise.

"S-S-Saito! What are you doing?" she yells out as I place her in her bed

"Nothing Master. I am just putting you to bed because you have a long day tomorrow." I say with a forced smile

"Oh." She says disappointedly

"How about I sing you to sleep Louise?" I ask her

"O-o-ok." She said as she pulled the covers up and got comfortable

"Ok then let me grab my laptop." I say as I go to grab them

I grab my laptop and set it up as I sit next to her and begin to sing.

"_**Kiss From A Rose: By Seal"**_

_**Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,**_

_**Ba da da da b aba ee ah,**_

_**Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya.**_

_**Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,**_

_**Ba da da da ba ba ee ah,**_

_**Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya,**_

_**Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya,**_

_**Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah.**_

_**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.**_

_**You became the light on the dark side of me.**_

_**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**_

_**But did you know, that when it snows?**_

_**My eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_**Baby!**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**The more I get of you, stranger it feels,**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom,**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey.**_

_**Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,**_

_**Ba da da da b aba ee ah,**_

_**Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya.**_

_**Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,**_

_**Ba da da da ba ba ee ah,**_

_**Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya,**_

_**Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya,**_

_**Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah.**_

_**There is so much a man can tell you,**_

_**So much he can say.**_

_**You remain,**_

_**My power,**_

_**My pleasure,**_

_**My pain,**_

_**Baby.**_

_**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,**_

_**Won't you tell me is that healthy baby**_

_**But did you know, that when it snows?**_

_**My eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_**Baby!**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**The more I get of you, stranger it feels,**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom,**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey.**_

I stop halfway through the song and smile to see that Louise had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. I decide to turn the laptop off and walk over to Louise to stroke a few hairs off her face.

"_She really is cute in any light." I think to myself as I see the moon shines onto her_

Deciding that I need to rest as well; I decide to go to sleep on my little hay bed. Confident for tomorrow's evaluation. I was determined not to let Louise down. Then the next thing I see is darkness as I succumb to a restful slumber.

"**Time Skip: Afternoon the next day**

I stood with Louise in the back of the stadium as we both watched the other familiars perform. Out of all of them Guiche had the weirdest as he was draped over his mole animal shirtless and roses flew all around them as well as sparkles. The need to kill him increased dramatically as it reminded me of fake ass lame vampires that made no sense. Regardless I held in the urge and saved it for a later time. I stared out as I watched Tabitha who was a short girl a bit taller than Louise ride on her blue wind dragon. The girl carried a large staff that had two blue stripes on it. In her other hand she held a book. She had blue hair and aqua blue eyes but the most surprising feature to me was the fact that she wore glasses. GLASSES! They actually invented glasses for people to wear here! It was insane and unfathomable but I guess at some point glasses must have magically appeared here and they found out how to make it. Regardless it would be tough the beat her performance as she had expertly flown her dragon around the entire area while doing flips and dives that easily impressed the crowd. Not sure why since this place is magical it shouldn't be too uncommon for dragons to be seen here especially since Louise told me that this place has the military riding dragons, griffins and a load of other magical creatures. Though I guess if these people were so easily impressed then I would have a higher shot of winning. I felt Louise nudge my side to get my attention before our turn was up.

"Look just go out there and bow and then we will get off stage. There is no point in embarrassing ourselves by even trying." She said

I stare at her in disbelief. Then I gain determination to continue regardless of what she wished.

"Look how about this. You go and introduce me and then you can go take a seat while I do my work. I practiced all day yesterday and frankly Louise it pains me to know that you lack confidence in me." I say as I stare at the stage

Louise stares at me in disbelief as we get called up to the stage and we begin walking up the stairs. Eventually Louise introduces me and then walks off the stage. I notice her looking back at me in worry and I give her a quick wink. Once she sits down I take Derflinger out who was strapped to my back instead of my Guitar and I stab him into the ground so that he stays standing up. I then set my laptop up and get the music ready.

"Thank you all for coming here to watch this great fair! I am Saito Hiraga and I am Louise's special Familiar! This is my sword magical Derflinger and we both are going to perform a song for you all. So please sit back and enjoy this new style of music!" I yell out as I bow and then begin to play the music as people clapped and a few even seemed to cheer me on

"_**Numb/Encore: By Linkin Park & Jay-Z**_

_**Saito: Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind,  
>Now can I get an encore, do you want more?<br>Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy,  
>So for one last time I need y'all to roar.<strong>_

_**Derflinger: Now what the hell are you waitin for?  
>Saito: After me, there shall be no more,<br>So for one last time, nigga make some noise.**_

_**Derflinger: Get em Partner!**_

_**Saito: Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
>The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at<br>Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
>Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime<br>I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead,  
>Back to take over the globe, now break bread,<br>I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express,  
>Out the country but the blueberry still connect,<br>On the low but the yacht got a triple deck,  
>But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep, yep,<br>Grand openin, grand closing,  
>God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again,<br>Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen,  
>just draw off inspiration,<br>Soon you gon' see you can't replace him,  
>with cheap imitations for these generations.<strong>_

_**Now can I get an encore, do you want more?  
>Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy,<br>So for one last time I need y'all to roar.**_

_**Derflinger: Now what the hell are you waitin for?  
>Saito: After me, there shall be no more,<br>So for one last time, nigga make some noise.**_

_**Derflinger: What the hell are you waiting for?**_

_**Saito: [sighs] Look what you made me do, look what I made for you,  
>Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you,<br>When you first come in the game, they try to play you,  
>Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you,<br>From Marcy to Madison Square,  
>To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea),<br>As fate would have it, Jay's status appears,  
>to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye,<br>When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5,  
>It ain't to play games witchu,<br>It's to aim at you, probably maim you,  
>If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereens,<br>Cocksucker take one for your team,  
>And I need you to remember one thing.<strong>_

_**Derflinger: (one thing),  
>Saito: I came, I saw, I conquered,<br>From record sales, to sold out concerts,  
>So muh'fucker if you want this encore,<br>I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore,**_

_**Derflinger: I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
>Feeling so faithless lost under the surface,<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me,  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.<br>Saito: (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow.)  
>Derflinger: Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<br>Saito: (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow).**_

_**Derflinger: And every second I waste is more than I can take,  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there.<br>I've become so tired so much more aware.  
>I'm becoming this all I want to do,<br>Is be more like me and be less like you.  
>I've become so numb.<strong>_

_**Saito: Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...),  
>Derflinger: I've become so numb.<br>Saito: So for one last time I need y'all to roar,  
>One last time I need y'all to roar.<strong>_

As we stopped singing I looked out to the crowd and most of them had their jaws dropped. Kirche had stars in her eyes as well as a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. I could hear her muttering "Darling so amazing!"

Guiche looked like someone took away his soul. My guess was he was mortified for being out done. Louise looked like she almost had a heart attack. The princess was smiling and clapping. Montmorency also had stars in her eyes. In fact it looked like all the girls had stars in their eyes and I haven't even gotten to the love song for the girls yet. Either way if they were reacting like this then my chances of winning were really good. I am glad these people were easy to impress.

"So what did you guys think? Did you like it or should I sing another song instead?" I yelled out

"Oh please do Mr. Familiar! I enjoyed your song so much!" Said the Princess from her seat as she clapped loudly

"Well you heard her highness! Guess I get another round in! How about two more songs for the beautiful ladies present here today?" I say as I switch the music around and begin to play another song.

_**Miss Independent: By Ne-yo**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,<br>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah,**_

_**ooh it's somethin' about,  
>Just something about the way she move.<br>I can't figure it out,  
>there's something about her.<strong>_

_**Said ooh it's something about,  
>Kinda woman that want you but don't need you.<br>Hey I can't figure it out,  
>there's something about her.<strong>_

_**Cause she walk like a boss,  
>talk like a boss,<br>manicured nails; to set the pedicure off,  
>she fly effortlessly.<strong>_

_**And she move like a boss,  
>do what a boss do,<br>she got me thinking about getting involved.  
>That's the kinda girl I need oh.<strong>_

_**She got her own thing,  
>that's why I love her.<br>Miss independent,  
>Won't you come and spend a little time?<strong>_

_**She got her own thing,  
>that's why I love her.<br>Miss independent,  
>ooh the way we shine.<br>Miss independent yeah.**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,<br>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh**_

_**ooh there's something about,  
>kinda woman that can do for herself.<br>I look at her and it makes me proud,  
>There's something about her.<strong>_

_**There's something oh so sexy about,  
>kinda woman that don't even need my help.<br>She said she got it she got it no doubt,  
>there's something about her.<strong>_

_**Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss,  
>car and a crib she bout to pay em both off,<br>and her bills are paid on time.**_

_**She made for a boss, only a boss,  
>anything less, she telling them to get lost,<br>that's the girl that's on my mind.**_

_**She got her own thing,  
>That's why I love her.<br>Miss independent,  
>won't you come and spend a little time?<strong>_

_**She got her own thing,  
>That's why I love her.<br>Miss independent  
>ooh the way we shine,<br>Miss independent yeah.**_

_**mmm her favorite thing to say,  
>don't worry I got it.<br>mmm and everything she got,  
>best believe she bought it.<strong>_

_**mmm she gon' steal my heart,  
>aint no doubt about it.<br>Girl you're everything I need,  
>said you're everything I need.<strong>_

_**yeah yeah,  
>yeah yeah, yeah yeah,<br>yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh.**_

_**She got her own thing,  
>that's why I love her.<br>Miss independent,  
>Won't you come and spend a little time?<strong>_

_**She got her own thing,  
>That's why I love her.<br>Miss independent,  
>ooh the way we shine,<br>miss independent yeah.**_

_**Miss Independent,  
>That's why I love her!<strong>_

I could hear clapping everywhere and took this as a sign to continue onto the next song.

_**"Just The way You Are: By Bruno Mars"**_

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes,**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'.**_

_**Her hair, her hair,**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying,**_

_**She's so beautiful,**_

_**And I tell her everyday (yeahh),**_

_**I know, I know,**_

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me.**_

_**And it's so, it's so,**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see,**_

_**But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"**_

_**I say,**_

_**When I see your face,**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change,**_

_**'Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while,**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh,**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy.**_

_**She's so beautiful,**_

_**And I tell her everyday.**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know,**_

_**I'd never ask you to change.**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for,**_

_**Then just stay the same.**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay,**_

_**You know I'll say.**_

_**When I see your face,**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change.**_

_**'Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while.**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**Girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**When I see your face,**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change.**_

_**Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are,**_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile,**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**Yeah!**_

I once again finish the song and inwardly chuckle. The girls all had dreamy looks in their eyes while the guys sent me hateful glares most likely from the positive attention that I was getting. I noticed a few girls trying not to look at me and sporting blushes across their faces. These girls consisted of Louise, Henrietta, Siesta, and Tabitha? I ignore the last one since I don't know her well enough to judge her reaction. I was happy by my results and decided to do one last song that enjoyed greatly.

"Ok people I have one last song that I would like to do before I get off the stage so please bear with me as I sing this song. This song is for all those who wish to strive and gain successful lives and they can achieve this by working hard!

"_**Lose Yourself: By Eminem"**_

_**Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity,  
>To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment,<br>Would you capture it or just let it slip?**_

_**Yo,  
>His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy,<br>There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti,  
>He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,<br>but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
>the whole crowd goes so loud.<br>He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out,  
>He's choking how, everybody's joking now,<br>The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!**_

_**Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity,  
>Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked,<br>He's so mad, but he won't give up that,  
>Easy, no<br>He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes,  
>It don't matter, he's dope,<br>He knows that, but he's broke,  
>He's so stagnant that he knows,<br>When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's,  
>Back to the lab again, yo<br>This whole rhapsody  
>He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him.<strong>_

_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,  
>You own it, bitch you better never let it go,<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime,<br>You better!**_

_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,  
>You own it, bitch you better never let it go,<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime,<br>You better!**_

_**The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping,  
>This world is mine for the taking,<br>Make me king, as we move toward a new world order,  
>A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem.<br>It only grows harder, only grows hotter,  
>He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him.<br>Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter,  
>Lonely roads, God only knows,<br>He's grown farther from home, he's no father.  
>He goes home and barely knows his own daughter,<br>But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water,  
>His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product.<br>They moved on to the next schmoe who flows,  
>He nose dove and sold nada,<br>So the soap opera is told and unfolds,  
>I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on,<br>Da da dum da dum da da!  
>You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,<br>You own it, bitch you better never let it go,  
>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,<br>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime,  
>You better!<br>You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,  
>You own it, bitch you better never let it go,<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime,<br>You better!**_

_**No more games, I'ma change what you call rage,  
>Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged,<br>I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed,  
>I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage,<br>But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher.  
>Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper,<br>All the pain inside amplified by the fact,  
>That I can't get by with my, 9 to 5,<br>And I can't provide the right type of life for my family,  
>Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers,<br>And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life,  
>And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder,<br>Trying to feed and water my seed, plus,  
>Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna,<br>Baby mama drama's screaming on and,  
>Too much for me to wanna,<br>Stay in one spot, another day of monotony,  
>Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail,<br>I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot,  
>Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not!<br>Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go,  
>I cannot grow old in Salem's lot,<br>So here I go it's my shot.  
>Feet fail me not; this may be the only opportunity that I got!<strong>_

_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,  
>You own it, bitch you better never let it go,<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime,<br>You better!  
>You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,<br>You own it, bitch you better never let it go,  
>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,<br>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime,  
>You better!<strong>_

_**You can do anything you set your mind to, people!**_

The music plays on as I walk of stage with Derflinger back in his sheath and the laptop in my hands. I grab Louise by the hand and just continue forward eventually closing the laptop. I could feel Louise stare at the back of my head most likely looking for answers as we continue to walk. Though I stop abruptly and feel her hit into my back. The reason why I had stopped walking is because of the giant stone rock monster towering over me. It was covered in moss and had a face of its own. It was just a tiny bit smaller than the tower of the main building and it was smashing its rock fists against the stone yet surprisingly it didn't leave even a scratch on it.

"Is that someone else's familiar? I ask Louise as I turn around to look at her only to see her sprawled on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Come on Louise this is no time to be taking naps. Sheesh I guess I bored you more than I thought I did." I said aloud.

She then snaps back up to look at the rock monster and pales.

"That's not a familiar! That is a summoning creature!" she said

"Is there a difference? I am a summoned creature technically." I tell her

"Of course there is a difference idiot! That thing can only be summoned by a triangle class mage especially a golem of that size! That means there is a powerful person attacking the school! We must stop it!" Said Louise as she began to chant a spell

"Wait a minute! We can't fight that thing by ourselves it would crush us…horribly! We need to get back up." I tell her but it was too late as the golem noticed us and went to attack us.

"This just isn't your lucky day!" A voice yelled out as the dust around us picked up and obscured our view

When I opened my eyes up the dust began to disperse only for a giant rock hand to head towards Louise and I.

"Watch out!" I yell as I push Louise out of the way only to be capture by the golem. It began to crush me in its hand but I ignored the pain as best as I could so that I could think properly enough to send Louise away but she didn't budge as she stared at me.

"SAITO!" she yelled out as the golem squeezed me harder

"Louise run! Run away!" I yell out while trying to hit the rock with my fists which was a stupid idea in general but anything would do if I could just escape

"Let go of Saito!" Yelled out Louise as she stood up and took her wand out

I could see her shaking as she held her ground to the massive golem.

"You idiot what are you doing! I told you to run!" I yell out as she closed her eyes

"It's useless to even try." yelled out a hooded figure from on top of the golem as she directed the golem to reach out and grab Louise

"Louise hurry up and get out of here!" I scream out but it is to no avail as she just stands there and mutters something while holding her wand tightly

"FIREBALL!" yells out Louise

I stare at her as nothing seems to happen. All of us stop expecting something to occur but nothing does at least until the area between the tower and the hand that I am captured in explodes.

"Guuuaaaah!" I yelp out as I feel myself get burned from the heat of the explosion.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I scream out as I look at the smoldering scorch mark on my shoulder but luckily I was undamaged

"Shut up, I made a mistake!" she yells back

"How is that even a fireball?" says the hooded person that sounded like a girl

"The wall... from that spell?" said the person in a low voice but I heard her even just barely and I decide to turn and look at the wall only to see it fall apart

"Let go of Saito! Listen, this time I will be serious!" Said Louise

"Just stop it Louise and run away! You don't stand a chance against this thing." I say to her

"Tch, either way it will be in my favor. Go Golem!" she yelled out as the golem rose and punched through the tower wall; thus leaving a big gaping hole inside it

The woman then proceeded to run down the golems arm and entered into the tower. A second later she came back out with something in her arms.

"Golem!" she yelled out as the golems arm receded back and brought her away from the tower

"I appreciate the help kid!" she yelled out

The golem then began to walk away and dropped me from an incredible height. I could see the ground draw closer so I closed my eyes and when I did I could practically see my life flash before my eyes but that changed quickly as I was swept up in a gust of wind. When I reopened my eyes I noticed I was gliding along the air on Tabitha's blue wind dragon!

"Thank you Tabitha!" I say aloud and then we glide along the sky, eventually we notice the golem making an escape but I tell Tabitha to let it go since I felt we were ill prepared for the a battle with the thing. I notice Tabitha was wearing a crown on her head that looked a bit like princess Peach's from that Mario game.

"Hey Tabitha I didn't know you were a princess!" I yell out as I take in the air that is rushing at my face

The air felt amazing against my skin to say the least. I felt a lot of enjoyment from flying through the air. It was envigorating and exciting. I wished I could fly like this all the time. It felt... free.

"No princess. Winner." Was all she said

I guess she was a person of few words. I could respect that as sometimes words were unneccesary. Eventually we made our way back down to the ground after we were sure no one else would attack. We saw many of the guards scrambling around most likely searching for any intruders but they were of course unsuccessful. After all everyone knows guards always suck at their jobs. We finally hit the ground in the court yard where all the other students are and I search for Louise. We find each other and I quickly subdue the urge to hug her since it seemed inappropriate to do so in front of such a crowd. Instead we make our way behind everyone and just wait for things to settle down.

**Time Skip: Evening**

Things eventually calmed down once the sun began to set. The guards took forever to search everywhere for anything unusual. I stood by Louise with my arms crossed behind my head and looked out at all the students who were holding different conversations of the same things. It was interesting really how rumors spread out. I stopped listening to them though once I heard Louise finally beginning to speak.

"For her to control such a large golem she would have to at least be a triangle-class mage." she said

"Well, in any case, at least both of us are safe, so all is well!" I say happily that I survived a near death experience

"No it is not!" she said angrily though before the conversation could continue we heard running coming from behind us

"Thank good you are both okay!" said the princess as she came to a halt in front of us

"Princess! Please forgive me for not being able to protect one of the kingdoms valued treasures!" Said Louise as she knelt in front of the purple haired woman

I take this as my cue to kneel as well and apparently so does the princess as she kneels in front of us both.

"It is not your responsibility, Louise Françoise." she said

"But still..." Louise began to say but was interrupted by one of the princess's personal guards

"Your Highness please hurry." he said

The princess nodded to the guard and then turned her attention back to Louise.

"I must report what happened here to the royal court, but let us meet again in the near future, Louise and Mr. Familiar." she said as she got up and made her way to the carriage

We followed her to the front gate to give our good-byes and as she rode away I could feel Louise grow sad.

"I hope that the princess will not be held accountable for this..." she began to say

"Accountable? No way that is possible. The thief was here, but the princess only came by chance." I say to her but this seemed to just make her more depressed

"Recently, within the royal court, I have heard of an unpleasant rumor. Although it is just futile for me to even worry about it since there is nothing I can do. They say that they plan to dethrone the princess if she makes any mistakes. They never even wanted her here in the first place. She chose to disobey them and came instead. Now that this incident has occurred they will likely blame the whole ordeal onto her." she said

"Hmm... hey Louise, can I ask you something?" I say

"What is it?" she asks me in response

"When I was captured, why didn't you run like I told you to?" I say as I stare at the ground intently

"You're dumb aren't you? A mage that abandons her familiar isn't really a mage at all." She says as she looks towards the sky

I stare at her in awe as I am slightly impressed by her pride though I felt that to be an insignificant reason to trying to get yourself killed. After all even if I died she could just summon another one... right?

"Besides we are friends now... aren't we?" she says as she turns to look at me

I smile at her genuine honesty and feel a bit more relieved by her resolve. I nod an affirmative to her question and she smiles. Even during the sunset she still looked cute. She really did look cute no matter what light shined onto her.

"Good then come on. It is getting late and I am tired from today's events. Let's go to bed so that we have the energy to deal with any other problems later." she says as she turns around and heads to her room

I quickly follow after her and can't help but feel like things just got more interesting around this place.

**A/N: Well guys this is chapter 6 of my story! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!**

**So yea spoiler alert here about episode 6 if you haven't seen it yet so you might wanna skip this part!**

**So yes episode 6 holy crap! Cat fight! And Louise Bitch slaps the princess! That's insane! Though it did lead to her and Saito almost having sex, though unfortunately Tiffania had to be there! How they never noticed a half naked giant titted elf girl is unknown but of course Louise ruins the moment as she beats on Saito for accidently touching Tiffania's boob when he was positioning himself over Louise and instead his hand lands on her breast! Crazy shit man, crazy shit. I cry tears of sadness for you Saito at yet another failed attempt to getting some action but that's ok because in my story at that point you would have gotten it in. Though unfortunately I am not yet at season 4. In other news episode 7 will feature elves apparently and quite possibly Tiffania revealing her feeling to Saito! Please watch and enjoy this episode several hours earlier than anyone else in English dub at (anime )**


End file.
